Życie nie ma happy end'u?
by Saori121
Summary: Draco i Harry zaprzyjaźniają się, lecz jaki sekret skrywa blondyn? Czy Harry jest w stanie pokochać kogokolwiek? Dokładniejszy opis opowiadania przy pierwszym rozdziale.
1. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz1

Paring: Drarry

Okres wydarzeń : rozpoczęcie 7 roku

Autor: Saori121

Beta : Saori121

Początek 7 roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore żyje, Syriusz także. Malfoy i Potter są po różnych stronach, chociaż ten pierwszy własnowolnie nie wybrał sprzymierzeńców. Między Ron'em a Hermioną nie jest tak jak kiedyś… Lecz dziewczyna stara się za wszelką cenę to naprawić. Do Hogwartu dochodzi nowa dziewczyna, która CELOWO dołącza do Gryffindoru. Co z tego wyniknie? Czy uwiedzie Pottera? Czy Ron i Hermiona się pogodzą?

- Harry, gdzie jesteś ?

Po całym wagonie rozniósł się krzyk pewnej rudowłosej dziewczyny. Ginny chodziła wszystkimi korytarzami pociągu szukając swojego przyjaciela. Tamten nie chcąc by go znalazła, schował się pod swoją peleryną - niewidką, centralnie po jej lewej stronie. Pytacie czemu się ukrywa? To proste. Ginny Weasley to dziewczyna szalejąca za nim od 2 roku w Hogwarcie. Od tamtej pory puszcza się z pierwszym lepszym chłopakiem, by wzbudzić zazdrość w Wybrańcu. Lecz on zamiast być zły, po prostu brzydzi się nią. Razem, ze swoim przyjacielem, Ronald'em Weasley nazwali ją gryfońską dziwką. Rudzielec nie zważał na to, że dziewczyna jest jego siostrą.

Chłopak stał przy ścianie niemalże stając się z nią jednością. By uniknąć z Weasley'ówną spotkania, nie oddychając zaczął wycofywać swoje kroki do najbardziej wyludnionego przedziału w wagonie. Na szczęście przemknął się tam bezszelestnie. Lecz niestety los chciał, że natrafił na osobę, której nie spodziewał się spotkać.

Draco Malfoy. Arystokratyczny, bogaty, zadufany, mądraliński, największy dupek, który stąpał po zasranym czarodziejskim świecie.

Teraz jednak nie wyglądał na takiego.

Siedział skulony na siedzeniu, zapłakany, wpatrując się w obraz za oknem. Łzy swobodnie spływały mu po twarzy, a nim, co chwilę wstrząsał szloch. Jego włosy były rozczochrane.

_Mimo takiego bajzlu na głowie wygląda uro... STOP! POTTER! o czym ty myślisz? _wrzeszczał na siebie mentalnie Harry.

Przed Malfoy'em leżał Prorok Codzienny otwarty na środku. Były tam same bzdurne wiadomości oprócz... oprócz zdjęcia przedstawiającego Lucjusza Malfoy'a i wielki nagłówek mówiący: ''_Połowa śmierciożerców złapana! W tym człowiek jednego z najbogatszych rodów w świecie czarodziejów. Lucjusz Malfoy."_

Harry patrzył na to jak zaczarowany. On nie miał pojęcia, że facet trafił do azkabanu. Co gorsza był on skazany ma pocałunek dementora. Chociaż... Zasłużył sobie na to. Na taką ilość torturowanych i zabitych osób dostał dobry wyrok. Ale z drugiej strony... To przecież też człowiek i może obawiać się śmierci. Warto mu współczuć, bo pocałunek dementora to chyba najgorsza z możliwych opcji śmierci.

Potter bezszelestnie podszedł do ślizgona, siadając na przeciwko niego na siedzeniu. Wtedy dopiero ściągnął pelerynę. Siedział on oparty o oparcie patrząc zmartwiony (!) wprost na Malfoy'a. Tam ten dostrzegając gryfona, przestraszył się, szybko ocierając spływające mu po twarzy łzy. Mimo, tego, iż wytarł mokre ślady szlochu, nadal było widać, że płakał. Twarz miał lekko zaczerwienioną, w oczach na nowo zbierały się łzy, a usta były zaciśnięte w cienką linię. Patrzył na niego z przerażeniem, wciąż usiłując przybrać kpiącą lub obojętną minę. Lecz wszelkie starania poszły na marne. Jedyne co udało mu się osiągnąć, to jakiś niezidentyfikowany grymas wykrzywiający jego arystokratyczną twarz. Gryfon widząc jego starania, pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

- Malfoy... - zaczął ostrożnie Potter. Nie wiedział czego się bał. Tego, że blondyn może mu przerwać, ale najbardziej, o zgrozo, obawiał się tego iż Draco może go odrzucić... Jednak ku jego uldze (!) chłopak zabrał się za 1 opcję.

- Potter ...- starał się wycedzić złowrogo Malfoy. - Co ty tu u licha robisz! Matka cię nie nauczyła, że najpierw się puka a potem chodzi!

Harrego o dziwo te słowa nie uraziły, bo tylko się uśmiechnął myśląc, że Malfoy nie ważne w jakim jest humorze, i tak umie być starym sobą.

- Jakbyś chciał wiedzieć Fretko, to nie, nie nauczyła. A przyszedłem tu z powodu Ginny. - Tu skrzywił się na dźwięk wypowiadanego imienia, ale mimo to kontynuował. - Musiałem uciec, a że ten przedział był najbliżej to wszedłem. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, że tu jesteś. Chociaż najwidoczniej trafiłem na zły moment. Współczuje... D-Draco... - Jego imię ledwo co przeszło mu przez gardło.

- C-co ? - zapytał zdezorientowany. Czyżby wiedział?

- Nooo z powodu ojca .

- Co? A-a tak. Dzięki... - Uff... A myślał, że wie o TYM .

Owe TO jest uczuciem, jakim Draco darzy Harry'ego. Miłość, kwitnąca od 4 roku. Zakochał się w nim wtedy, gdy Potter wrócił z Turnieju Trój Magicznego z martwym Cedrikiem. Płakał nad nim tak jakby go kochał i właśnie stracił. Wtedy usłyszał, że chłopcy mieli romans... Na tę wiadomość Malfoy'a zabolało coś w piersi. To tak, jakby ktoś wbił ci nóż w plecy. Wielka zazdrość i ból otoczyły jego serce, by opuścić je wraz z rozpaczą i oddać miejsce miłości, żeby mogła kwitnąć przez lata, nie ujawniona.

Właśnie z powodu tego uczucia płakał. Gdy przechodził korytarzem wagonu zobaczył gryfona obściskującego się z Weasley'ówną. Po raz kolejny od 3 lat poczuł ten ból. Nie zauważalny przeszedł do najbliższego pustego przedziału i zaszył się tam. Usiadł na samym końcu siedzeń, pod ścianą. Podkulił ku sobie kolana i zaczął bezgłośnie płakać. Łzy spływały mu obficie po policzkach, kończąc swą wyprawę na spodniach. No i wtedy pojawił się Potter...

Faktycznie. Harry, rzeczywiście całował się z Ginny, ale nie dobrowolnie. Zapędziła go w kozi róg i przyssała się do niego. Przez dobre 2 minuty nie wiedział co robić. Na pocałunki pozostawał wciąż bierny, więc zaraz się od niego odessie i będzie pytać:" _Harruś? wszystko graaaa? "_ Bleh! Ohyda i tyle. Wybawił go trzask drzwi przedziałowych, na których dziewczyna odkleiła się od niego i zaczęła oglądać wagon z morderczą myślą: "_Kto śmiał przeszkodzić mi i MOJEMU Harrmeu ? "_. Gryfon wykorzystał nie uwagę rudowłosej, sięgając do tylnej kieszeni spodni po pelerynę niewidkę. Narzucił ją w momencie gdy dziewczyna odwracała się. _Uff... Nie widziała... Na szczęście ..._ Wycofał się do najbliższego przedziału i...

Resztę już znacie. Teraz jednak wróćmy do...

- ... Dzięki - powiedział Draco.

- Hah. Nie ma za co. - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie Wybraniec. Wtedy przyszedł mu na myśl pomysł co w jego mniemaniu wydawał się dobry. - Malfoy... - Odpowiedziało mu pytające spojrzenie. - Pewnie uznasz to za głupotę, ale czy możemy zawiesić topór wojenny? Myślę, że nie tylko mi ta "wojna" ciąży... Nie mówię, że od razu mamy się przyjaźnić! No coś ty! Na razie bądźmy tylko znajomymi. Później zobaczymy. - Uśmiechnął się ponownie. Jego oczy świeciły radosnym blaskiem gdy Draco uścisnął mu dłoń na zgodę... Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie, szczerząc swoje ząbki. Z serca jednego z nich zniknął ten długo odczuwalny cierń...

Koniec części 1...


	2. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz2

- Harry! Przecież to Fretka! Ślizgon! Taki gnój dokuczający ci od pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie! Za to wszystko co zrobił, ty chcesz się z nim... k-kolegować!

Pretensje pewnego rudowłosego chłopaka rozniosły się po przedziale. Siedział on i dyszał wściekle, wpatrując się w swego wroga niemalże zabijając go wzrokiem.

- Miło to określiłeś, Wieprzlej. - wycedził chłodno Malfoy.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, ty...!

- Ron! Przestań! - nie dokończył, ponieważ w słowo weszła mu Hermiona. Patrzyła na niego wściekle i z naganą. Teraz jednak wzrok skierowała na Pottera. - Harry... Weź ich uspokój...! - Jęknęła.

- Rooooon - powiedział z ociąganiem.

- Ale stary...!

Harry spojrzał na niego twardym wzrokiem, pod którym rudzielec zmiękł i zamilkł. Hermiona odetchnęła rozmasowując sobie skronie. Ehh... Świat zwariował. Najpierw miłość Ginny a teraz koleżeństwo Malfoy'a i Pottera_. _Otworzyła oczy, spojrzała na Draco, który sam obserwował z rozmarzonym uśmiechem, Harry'ego. Przyglądała się mu uważnie._ Trochę to podejrzane _-pomyślała- _Coś w jego wzroku jest... - _dodała. Otworzyła oczy w szoku.- _O-on go ...! Nie... Nie możliwe. _

Obejrzała się na Rona. Tamten nawet uwagi na nic nie zwracał, oprócz swoich czekoladowych żab. Upchał wszystkie pięć w buzi i zaczął przeglądać karty czarodziejów. Momentalnie się zachłysnął, gdy ujrzał jedną z...

_- _Harry! - Wykaszlał przy okazji opluwając przyjaciela. - Khe! Khe! Khe! Ha-harry t-tu jest karta z-z two-oho-ohoim! - wykaszlał.- zdjęciem... - dokończył gdy wypluł wszystkie żaby na Wybrańca. - Oj... Sorki stary. - wyszczerzył przepraszająco zęby po czym wyciągnął chusteczkę i podał Harry'emu. - Masz...

- Taaa... Dzięki. Bardzo mi pomogłeś Ron... - powiedział Potter z wręcz namacalnym sarkazmem w głosie. Wziął podaną przez niego chusteczkę i wytarł nią twarz. - Pokaż mi tę kartę.

Rudowłosy obrócił się do pustych opakowań po żabach i zaczął je przeglądać. Przejrzał śmieci ale nigdzie nie znalazł karty. Nerwowo zaglądał we wszystkie zakamarki siedzenia, lecz nie znalazł tego czego szukał.

- Co jest Ron? Gdzie ona jest? - zapytała Granger.

- N-no... Zginęła. Była tu! Leżała! - wydukał histerycznie Weasley.

- Daj spokój Ron. Przecież jest więcej takich kart. - powiedział spokojnie Potter.

- Mylisz się.- Odezwał się Malfoy. - Jest tylko jedna unikalna złota karta z twoim zdjęciem. Gdybyś czasami czytał "Proroka" i inne gazety to byś wiedział.

- Szczegół, szczegół. - odpowiedział zielonooki machając lekceważąco ręką. - Czepiasz się.

- Bo mam czego.

-Wcale że nie.

-Wcale że tak.

-Wcale że nie.

-Tak!

-Nie!

-Ta-ak!

- Nie-e!

-Taak!

-NIE!

- DOSYĆ!- Krzyknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem Hermiona. - Zachowujecie gorzej niż 5-letnie dzieci! Macie problem, bo Harry nie czyta gazet! Kłócicie się o byle, za przeproszeniem, gówno, a ty Ron histeryzujesz bo ci karta zginęła! No nic na to nie poradzisz. Harry'ego masz tutaj więc ciesz się, że nie tylko na karcie. - zakończyła ostro.

W wagonie panowała idealna cisza, przerywana tylko jazdą pociągu. Dziewczyna mierzyła chłopaków wkurzonym spojrzeniem, waląc palcami o małą półeczkę przy oknie. Nagle w pomieszczeniu rozległ się kobiecy głos.

- Witamy w Hogwart Express. Powiadamiam, że dojeżdżamy do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Prosimy i ubranie szat szkolnych. Dziękuję za uwagę. Miłej drogi. - zakończył głos, siejąc ciszę w głośnikach.

- Łooo jaki nowoczesny sprzęt teraz mamy w pociągu. - wymruczał Malfoy. - Dobra Harry... i reszta, zmywam się do siebie - powiedział wstając. Spojrzał ostatni raz na Pottera, który wpatrywał się w okno, poczym wyszedł.

- Ufff... Wreszcie polazł...

- Ron! To chamskie co mówisz! - krzyknęła oburzona Hermiona. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i popatrzyła krytycznie na Rona. - Sam też nie jesteś najlepszy. Może mimo tego co myślisz większość nie cieszy się z twojej obecności.

- Mówisz? - warknął sarkastycznie. - Ty no popatrz nie domyśliłbym się. A może sama w nich jesteś co?

- Co? Ron... - nie dokończyła, bo chłopak od razu jej przerwał.

- Wiesz? Mam cię dość. Ciągle tylko mnie owalasz za byle gówno. Krytykujesz moje zachowanie, nie patrząc, na przykład weźmy Harry'ego. Wymądrzasz się i sądzisz, że we wszystkim jesteś najlepsza. Lecz oświecę cię. Wcale nie. Oprócz nauki w niczym innym nikogo nie przewyższasz. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jesteś na samym dnie. Zadufana, buffonista, ohydna dziewczyna na dodatek hipokrytka. To tak cię postrzegam od dawna. Nawet nie zasługujesz na lepsze zdanie. Nie wiem jak to zrobisz ale chcę zapomnieć o twoim istnieniu, w tejże chwili. Wyparuj z mojego życia. A nawet i z Harry'ego. Tylko tyle wymagam od takiej suki jak ty, chociaż dla ciebie powinien to być zaszczyt. - Mówił patrząc jak w oczach dziewczyny zbiera się coraz więcej łez. - No dalej! Na co czekasz? Czekam na jakieś obelgi ze strony pani idealnej!

- Ron... - odezwał się wreszcie Harry, który od początku "kłótni" patrzył zszokowany na rudzielca. - Już...

- ...dość? Niby czemu? Niech się wreszcie dowie jak ją postrzegamy! - Wzrok Weasley'a z powrotem powędrował na Granger. - Streszczę ci całość. Jesteś tanią kurwą, nie zasługującą na nic innego jak tylko samotne ślęczenie nad książkami! Jak wcześniej już mówiłem, spraw kurwa, byśmy zapomnieli o twoim zasranym istnieniu. - zakończył Ron, patrząc z istną furią w oczach, na dziewczynę.

Hermiona z cieknącymi po policzkach łzami, przestraszona spoglądała to na Weasley'a to na Pottera. Nagle poderwała się z miejsca i wybiegła z przedziału, głośno szlochając. W przedziale zapanowała cisza. Ron próbował pozbyć się złości, a Harry szoku.

Pierwszy lecz otrząsnął się zielonooki.

-To... to chyba nie było zbyt fajne... - powiedział nadal będąc z lekka w szoku.

- Teraz ty zaczynasz? - warknął rudy. - Należało się jej! Ciesz się, że cię z nami w wakacje nie było! Ta szlama ciągle się do mnie kleiła! Miałem jej serdecznie dość. Dała mi dobitnie do zrozumienia że się buja we mnie. Ja... Ja tego samego nie czułem, nie czuje i nie będę czuł... Kurwa czy tak trudno zrozumieć że Ronald Weasley jest ASEKSUALNY? Raczej nie, nie? To ja jej problemu nie rozumiem i tyle...

Na chwile zapanowała idealna cisza. Lecz odezwał się rudzielec.

- Obiecaj mi, że się z nią nie będziesz spotykać ani gadać. Ok?

- Eeee... - zawahał się... Co ona sobie pomyśli? Czy bez niej będzie tak samo? Po chwili milczenia na zgodę uścisnął kumplowi dłoń, wymieniając z nim uśmiechy. Lecz w jednego było coś więcej niż przyjaźń...

W którymś pustym przedziale pewien arystokratyczny blondyn z kieszeni marynarki, wyciągnął kartę ze zdjęciem jego sekretnej miłości. Podszedł do okna, położył fotografie na półeczce, wyciągnął różdżkę aby potem wypowiadając zaklęcie, machnąć nią, by owy przedmiot ze stoliczka... zniknął...

Koniec cz. 2


	3. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz3

Po przebraniu się w szaty szkolne, uczniowie zaczęli wypełzać z pociągu. Wielki olbrzym stojący z lampą w ręku, zaczął zwoływać pierwszaki, zaś starsze roczniki szli w przeciwną stronę, by wsiąść do pojazdów i odjechać w stronę budynku szkoły.

Grupa siódmoklasistów z domu węża wtoczyła się na powóz. Jednym z nich był niebieskooki, przystojny blondyn. Do jego ramienia, o zgrozo, przyszpilona była tak zwana " Ślizgońska dziwka ".

-Drrracuuusiuu... - pisnęła w jej mniemaniu uroczym głosem dziewczyna. - O czym tak myśliszzz? Ooooo mnniieee? - spytała zaplatając jeden kosmyk włosów na palec, bawiąc się nim.

- Owszem. - przytaknął ,widząc jak w oczach Pansy zaiskrzyła radość i nadzieja na więcej takich słów. - A dokładniej, - kontynuował. - o tym jak się ciebie, oślizgła pizdo, w końcu pozbyć.

Na jego słowa grupa zaśmiała się oprócz dziewczyny, w której oczach zaczęły zbierać łzy. Patrzył na nią beznamiętnie. Co będzie żałował? Dziewczyny, która puszcza się z pierwszym lepszym? O nie nie nie... A poza tym to KOBIETA. On woli chłopców, a dokładniej takiego gryfona o roztrzepanej, czarnej czuprynie i zielo...

- Draco... Draco! - jego rozmyślania przerwał Zabini.

- Czego, Blaise? - warknął na niego.

- Ślepy jesteś czy tylko udajesz? Wszyscy już dawno poszli tylko ty jeszcze tu siedzisz. Za niecałe 10 minut zaczyna się wielka uczta. Z łaski swojej rusz swoje arystokratyczne cztery litery i won do szkoły! - wrzasnął Zabini.

Malfoy z wielkim fochem zwlekł się z powozu i ruszył do Hogwartu.

W Wielkiej Sali jak zawsze panował tłok, chociaż co się dziwić jak trwała jeszcze ceremonia przydziału. Malfoy wszedł do pomieszczenia, kierując swe kroki na swoje miejsce przy stole ślizgonów. Gdy usiadł jego wzrok od razu powędrował do stołu gryfonów. Zatrzymał się jednak na chłopaku o zielonych butelkowych oczach i z blizną na czole, no i jeszcze ta dziewczyna obok, z którą tak zaciekle prowadził konwersacje... Do tego wpatrując się w nią jak w bóstwo... ZARAZ! Moment! ŻE CO! JEGO Harry rozmawiał jak urzeczony z DZIEWCZYNĄ! _Kim ona, do cholery jasnej, jest! Nigdy jej tu nie było! -_ Krzyczał w myślach Malfoy - _Muszę się jej przyjrzeć. _

Dziewczyna była długowłosą brunetką o kolorze podobnym do Pottera. Duże brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w Wybrańca, niemal prześwietlając go na wylot. Gdyby tak wstała Draco mógłby określić mniej więcej jej wzrost. Do całości jeszcze dochodziła cera. Była mulatką, bardzo podobną do Padmy Patil... _Gdybym tylko wiedział kim jest..._ pomyślał Malfoy.

McGonagall jakby odgadła jego myśli. Wstała i podeszła do piedestału dyrektora. Chrząknęła i zaczęła mówić:

- Miło mi widzieć tych nowych i tych starszych uczniów. Pewnie zastanawiacie się czemu to ja przemawiam a nie Profesor Dumbledore. Otóż dyrektor musiał wyjechać na nieokreślony czas. Przez ten okres jego stanowisko będę obejmować ja. Ach... Pragnę wam jeszcze przedstawić nową uczennicę, która postanowiła przyjść dopiero na siódmy rok szkolny. Wstań proszę dziecino... Oto członkini domu Gryffindoru, Saori Shelyang!

Dziewczyna ukłoniła się, a w sali rozbrzmiewały brawa, wszystkich, prócz ślizgonów. Niebieskooki świdrował Saori wzrokiem. Czuł, że to nie decyzja tiary, by trafiła do gryfiaków. Zła aura emanująca z niej była wręcz namacalna.

Dziewczyna jakby poczuła, że Draco się na nią patrzy, odwróciła ku niemu wzrok. Chłopak przetarł oczy. _Czy... Czy mi się zdawało czy widziałem czerwień..? _Niee, musiało mu się zdawać...

Gdy brawa wreszcie ucichły dziewczyna z powrotem usiadła, lecz Draco już nie patrzył...

A szkoda, bo Potter zwrócił ku niemu swe zielone tęczówki...

Na stołach pojawiło się jedzenie. Harry w końcu oderwał wzrok od Saori i spojrzał na jedzenie. Jakoś nie miał zbytniego apetytu. Sięgnął ręką po babeczkę, wziął kęsa, by potem ledwo go przełknąć i odłożyć wypiek na talerz. Nie to, żeby była niedobra... Po prostu odczuł, że go mdli po ogólnym zjedzeniu czegoś... Heh... Ale za to Ron nie miał żadnych problemów z jedzeniem. Jego talerz był wypełniony po brzegi najróżniejszymi daniami. Od mięsa po desery... Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się na widok przyjaciela z policzkami wypchanymi jak u chomika. On się nigdy nie zmieni... Zielonooki od początku Wielkiej Uczty wyczuwał na sobie czyjś wzrok. Obejrzał się za siebie i wtedy... Zielony spotkał się z niebieskim...

Wreeeeszcie... Chyba nigdy tak mu się nie dłużyła kolacja w Wielkiej Sali jak dziś... Po prostu... Nie mógł się doczekać końca by paść w końcu twarzą w poduszki a potem zasnąć. Leeeecz nieee... Zachciało mu się uciec przed całym światem do łazienki Jęczącej Marty... Stał tam przy umywalce, z rękami opartymi na niej, z wilgotną od umycia twarzy, patrząc w odbicie w lustrze. Widział tam wymizerniałego chłopaka, wymęczonego nieprzespanymi nocami i braku żywności. Spać nie mógł przez ciągłe wizje od Voldemorta, a jeść przez Dursley'ów. Głodzili go i ganiali do ciężkiej roboty. Dzięki temu wszystkiemu miał podkrążone oczy, bladą cerę i wychudzoną twarz... Lecz pocieszał się, że uda mu się powrócić do wcześniejszej formy... Na pewno.

Wtedy usłyszał trzask drzwi. W lustrze nie widział tylko siebie, ale i blondwłosą postać... Uff. To tylko Draco. Ale z jakąś dziwną miną jakby... złą?

- Cześć, Draco. Co ty tu robisz? Coś się stało?

- Czy coś się stało, pytasz? - odpowiedział mu nad zbyt spokojnym tonem. - Co się stało...? No nie wiem... Może to, że jakaś kompletnie obca dziewczyna, wpieprza się do Hogwartu i do Gryffindoru, by tak po prostu zawrócić ci w głowie! Powiedz mi!

- Co ci jest? Nie krzycz na mnie to po pierwsze a po drugie co ci do tego! Może chce by mnie uwiodła?

- Ona jest zła, nie widzisz tego! Nie widzisz, że mimo tak krótkiego czasu, zdążyła tobą zmanipulować byś był nią zajęty, byś się zakochał!

- Uspokój się Malfoy! Co ci odbiło! Niby "przyjaźnimy " się od... - spojrzał na zegarek - 5 godzin a ty zachowujesz się jakbyśmy byli małżeństwem, a ty właśnie przyłapałeś mnie na zdradzie! Nie przesadzasz trochę!

Zapadła kompletna cisza przerywana głośnym oddechem Pottera, który patrzył na blondyna ze złością i... żalem? Tamten tylko spuścił wzrok by po chwili odezwać się:

- Masz rację. Przesadziłem. Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że się do ciebie kleiła...

- Tak... Wiem... - powiedział z westchnieniem Wybraniec.

_Dobraa... Koniec kłótni... Co za ulga. _- pomyślał.

- Prze... Przepraszam, Harry.

- Nie ma za co... Dobra, spadam do siebie. Trzeba się w końcu położyć nie? - powiedział wesoło brunet.

- Tak tak... Ja idę postraszyć młodszych... W końcu od tego jest się Prefektem nie? Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc. - odpowiedział chłopak, poczym każdy w przeciwną stronę odszedł do swojego dormitorium.

Koniec części 3


	4. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz4

Witam ^^ Postanowiłam dzisiaj opublikować notkę z powodu tego, że idę na Harrego Pottera do kina z mamą :D xD Nie dałam rady napisać jej lepszej bo miałam za dobry humor :D cz.5 jest już w drodze, ale dopiero napisałam ćwiartkę, ćwiartki kartki :D Już bez zbędnego gadania zapraszam do czytania ;)

_Siedział na jakimś kamiennym tronie, czując niewyobrażalną złość, wściekłość. Patrzył przed siebie, na wielkie, czarne drzwi. Po 10 minutach z rozdrażnieniem zerwał się z siedzenia. Obrócił się w około własnej osi, poszukując czegoś, sycząc. Dopiero teraz ujrzał całe pomieszczenie. Były to lochy. Na ścianach widniała świeża i nawet nie zmyta, skrzepnięta krew. W niektórych kątach leżały martwe w połowie zjedzone, ciała. Przy nich pełznął ogromny wąż. _

_Voldemort zasyczał coś do swojego "pupila" a on w odpowiedzi wypełzł z pomieszczenia. Po chwili w komnacie obok słychać było mrożący krew w żyłam krzyk. Po pięciu minutach pod szparą w drzwiach, wpłynęła czerwona ciecz. Na ustach Riddle'a zagościł szyderczy uśmiech. Do sali w końcu wkroczyli ludzie w czarnych szatach i z maskami na twarzach. Śmierciożercy. Stanęli wszyscy przed swoim rozwścieczonym panem i ukłonili się niżej niż dotychczas. Wściekły syk rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Z ociąganiem odwrócił głowę do swego najwierniejszego sługi, Severusa Snape'a_...

_- Severusie... Jak przebiegła wasza missssja? - wysyczał_.

_- Panie... Wszystko szło jak po maśle... Dotarliśmy na miejsce, udało nam się zabić 2 członków jasnej strony... Lecz kilka minut później w środku bitwy pojawił się... Albus Dumbledore... Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia niż się wycofać. Przepraszamy Panie, że zawiedliśmy... - Zakończył ze skruchą Snape. Na codzień był twardy, nie miły, z założoną na twarz obojętną maską. Lecz przed swoim panem musiał grać, co wychodziło mu doskonale._

_- Przepraszacie, mówisz? No cóż, zastanówmy się... Czy warto wybaczyć ludziom którym wyznaczyłeś WAŻNE zadanie, a oni je zawalili po całości... Hmmm... NIE! Zasłużyliście na potępienie! - Już podniósł rękę, by rzucić klątwę, lecz w połowie, zatrzymał się, a Śmierciożercy cichutko odetchnęli z ulgą. - Jeśli powiecie mi jakich dwoje czarodziei zabiliście, to złagodzę wam karę. _

_Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie cichymi szeptami między nimi, by ustalić kto ma odpowiedzieć Czarnemu Panu. W końcu jeden ze śmierciożerców, wyszedł z tłumu, by uklęknąć na jedno kolano przed Voldemortem, ukłonić się lekko i zdjąć maskę. Był to Lucjusz Malfoy. _

_- Panie mój, - zaczął nieśmiało- Byli to Dedalus Diggle, członek Zakonu Feniksa i Hestia Jones, także członkini Zakonu. - Zakończył poczym ukłonił się jeszcze niżej._

_- A więc. - Zaczął Riddle - Mówisz mi, że wyeliminowaliście 2 członków jasnej strony... To duży postęp... Ale i tak oni nie byli ważni! Niestety dla was kara nie zostaje zmniejszona! - Krzyknął. Machnął różdżką. - Magicus Extremos!* Crucio, Crucio! - wołał, raniąc wszystkich ze zdwojoną siłą. Po chwili zaczął się opętanie śmiać, słuchając wrzasków podwładnych. - Już niedługo Harry Potterze, kolej nadejdzie na ciebie! _

Przebudził się w środku nocy z przyśpieszonym tętnem i potem na całym ciele. Oddychał szybko i ciężko. Sięgnął ręką do szafki nocnej. Złapał okulary i nałożył je na nos. Rozglądnął się dookoła. Dopiero teraz zauważył , że chłopcy wcale nie śpią, tylko siedzą na swoich łóżkach z zaniepokojeniem na twarzy. Tylko Rona nie było we własnym posłaniu. Siedział po jego prawej stronie, patrząc na niego z troską, strachem i czymś czego nie mógł rozszyfrować...

- Harry wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał z niepokojem Weasley, kładąc mu dłoń na jego.

Czy tylko jemu wydaje się to dziwne?

- T-tak, wszystko jest git. - powiedział uśmiechając się sztucznie. Wiedział, że to nie zadziała, ale warto spróbować...

- Harry, toż widzę, że nie. Mnie nie okłamiesz. - powiedział rudzielec.

- To znowu wizja prawda? - zapytał Neville.

- Uważam że trzeba to powiedzieć Profesor McGonagall. - wtrącił się Seamus.

- Nie okłamałem cię Ron. Naprawdę nie ma się o co martwić... Nawet jeśli to była wizja to sam sobie poradzę... Serio. - Powiedział twardo Harry.

- Dobrze... Jak nie chcesz mówić to nie, nie będziemy nalegać. Ale pamiętaj, jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, którzy zawsze cię wysłuchają, nie ważne o co będzie chodzić. - Powiedział Ron patrząc Wybrańcowi głęboko w oczy, uśmiechając się czule. Po chwili wstał i poszedł do swojego łóżka. Chłopcy jeszcze trochę czasu spoglądali na niego z niepokojem, lecz w końcu udali się w krainę Morfeusza.

Gdy wszyscy już spali, Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Wiercił się niespokojnie na łóżku dopóki nie rozległ się cichy szmer. W pełnej gotowości złapał za trzon różdżki, czekając na to co się wydarzy. Zarejestrował wzrokiem, że ktoś uchyla mu zasłony łóżka. Machnął różdżką i nie wymawiając zaklęcia zapalił _Lumos_. Bardzo powoli podniósł się na łokciu i wychylił różdżkę do przodu. Kamień spadł mu z serca, gdy zorientował się, że to Ron. Rzucił ciche _Muffilato_, poczym wpuścił rudzielca na łóżko, by ten mógł mu usiąść w nogach.

- Heh, myślałem , że śpisz Harry. – wyszczerzył się Weasley.

- No coś ty. Po koszmarze nigdy nie zasypiam…

- A więc, jednak to był koszmar… Czemu się nie przyznałeś od razu?

- A co miałem powiedzieć? Hej, ludzie miałem koszmar, chodźcie tu mnie rozpieszczać bym zapomniał? No raczej nie. Nie chciałem was martwić. Wolę… Wolę sam sobie jakoś radzić, bo prędzej czy później nikogo przy mnie nie będzie, nikt mi nie pomoże…

- Harry! Co ty wygadujesz? Toż przy tobie będę ja! Eu.. Luna, Neville… O! Saori też! Dzisiaj przyszła do szkoły, a ty od razu do akcji ruszasz! To też jest przyjaźń, wiesz? Ona będzie przy tobie jak my troje, na zawsze łapiesz? – odpowiedział mu Ron, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Jeszcze o jednej osobie zapomniałeś… - powiedział, odwracając głowę w stronę okna, patrząc na księżyc, kontynuował.- o Draco… On się zmienił, naprawdę. Mimo tego, że przez te wszystkie lata byliśmy wrogami to zawsze coś nas do siebie przyciągało… Pozwól mu też trwać przy mnie… Dołącz go do naszych przyjaciół. Nie zwracaj uwagi na to, – odwrócił głowę do Rona patrząc mu w oczy z jakąś dziwną determinacją. – że to ślizgon. On jest bliski memu sercu, przecież to mój przyjaciel… - zakończył.

Patrzyli przez chwilę na siebie w milczeniu, aż w końcu odezwał się Weasley.

- Dobrze Harry, jak ci tak na tym zależy to okej… - powiedział wstając. – Ale ja mam jeszcze do ciebie prośbę… Spotkaj się ze mną za tydzień o… trzeciej w opuszczonym korytarzu… Musimy pogadać. – To powiedziawszy, odwrócił się, poczym poszedł do swojego łóżka.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiał się o co może chodzić rudzielcowi, ale potem do jego głowy napłynęły myśli o Draconie. I właśnie dzięki niemu, ponownie zapadł w sen. Lecz tym razem bez koszmarów…

Koniec cz. 4

CDN


	5. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz5

Z tym śnięciem, nie mogłam się domyślić dobrej formy "śnić o nim" xd

Tydzień minął każdemu spokojnie i radośnie. Harry'emu na spotkaniach z Draco'nem, Ron'em i …Saori. Rudowłosemu na obmyślaniu planu związanego z Potterem, Shelyang również. Malfoy'owi upłynął tylko na myśleniu, marzeniu, śnięciu o jego idealnym Wybrańcu…

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się w miarę wypoczęty. Gdyby nie ten koszmar to był by wyspany jak nigdy. Sięgnął ręką po okulary, po czym włożył je na nos. Siadł na łóżku rozglądając się dookoła i przeciągając przy okazji. Spostrzegł, że zasłony u jego łoża są odsunięte, ale przecież po nocnej rozmowie z Ron'em były zasłonięte… Nie myśląc dalej o tym, podszedł do kufra wyciągając czyste ubrania i zabierając je ze sobą, poszedł pod prysznic. Wszedł pod ciepły strumień wody, opierając się o zimne kafelki na ścianie. Ciekawe co chce Ron od niego za tydzień… Nie ma przecież urodzin by mógł mu zrobić niespodziankę, ani nic z tych rzeczy… Zresztą nie ważne.

Po 30 minutowym prysznicu, ubrał się w wytarte jeansy, czarną bluzkę z białym napisem jego ulubionej kapeli „30 second to mars – Hurricane" i stare trampki. Wszedł do salonu wspólnego Gryffindoru. Podszedł do sofy na której siedziała Saori. Usiadł koło niej i spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.

- Hej – przywitał się.

- Hej… - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna , zaczytana w książce.

Siedzieli tak 10 minut w ciszy, aż w końcu Shelyang zatrzasnęła tomisko i spojrzała na Harry'ego. Przypatrywała mu się dłuższą chwilę lecz w końcu się odezwała.

- Co powiesz na przechadzkę po Hogwarcie? – zapytała swym lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

Szczerze, miał zamiar iść do Draco, przeprosić go za wczoraj, ale coś w dziewczynie nie pozwoliło mu odmówić. To tak jakby samą mową, spojrzeniem, go hipnotyzowała.

Skinął tylko głową na zgodę, po czym oboje wstali i wyszli z wieży Gryffindoru.

Szli wolno po korytarzu niedaleko łazienki jęczącej Marty. Nikogo w pobliżu nie było więc mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Gadali o wszystkim i o niczym, o pogodzie, magii, Hogwarcie, gdy w końcu dziewczyna zeszła na temat…

-… Draco… Nie podoba mi się on. Jest… Dziwny, nieprawdaż? – powiedziała zerkając na niego kątem oka. Harry szedł patrząc przed siebie.

- Nie. On jest wyjątkowy jest… inny. Nie jest jak każdy. On jest opanowany, spokojny… - i gdy obrócił głowę ku Saori i spojrzał jej w oczy, coś, jakaś tajemnicza moc zabrała mu dalsze słowa z języka. Patrzył się na nią nieprzytomnym, pustym wzrokiem… zahipnotyzowanym wzrokiem… - głupi, wredny, arogancki, pusty. – wypowiedział powoli, nieswoim głosem. Takim … pustym, wypranym z jakichkolwiek uczuć…

Saori tylko zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi, a jej oczy przybrały kolor czerwony. Wyciągnęła różdżkę z buta po czym aportowała się do swoich komnat. Lecz nim to zrobiła wypowiedziała jedno zdanie…

- No Draconie Malfoy'u teraz poznasz co to znaczy prawdziwy ból, ból zadany od ukochanej osoby…

Harry wciąż stał w miejscu. Jego głowa była całkiem pusta, wyprana z myśli, wspomnień. Jedynie co w niej było to sama Shelyang… Kontrolowała jego umysłem, językiem i ciałem…

Aportowała się na swoje łóżko. Zasłoniła jego zasłony, po czym rzuciła zaklęcie bariery i wyciszenia na około mebla. Machnęła różdżką. Teraz zamiast spódnicy i bluzki miała na sobie czarną szatę z trójkątnym dużym dekoltem odsłaniającym na piersi… czarny znak. Położyła się na łożu, rozłożyła ręce jak skrzydła, zamknęła oczy, wypowiedziała słowa czarno-magicznej klątwy i zamiast ciemności ujrzała korytarz tuż obok łaźni Jęczącej Marty…

Postać Harry'ego drgnęła. Zamrugał kilka razy i obejrzał się dookoła. Uśmiechnął się zimno, by potem roześmiać się złowieszczo.

- Mmmm… jak cudownie! Być w ciele Harry'ego Pottera! – Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i chcąc się aportować pod komnaty ślizgonów, odezwał się ponownie. – No czas na ciebie Draco… Przeżyjesz coś czego nigdy byś sobie nie wyobraził!

Zakończył poczym … zniknął.

Draco siedział w swoich komnatach i słuchał muzyki. Wtem usłyszał pukanie do swoich drzwi od komnaty. Myśląc kto jest takim kretynem, podszedł do nich, wypowiedział hasło, a wrota uchyliły się, a w nich stał…

- … Harry – wykrzyknął zdziwiony, lecz szybko się otrząsnął i chrząknął – echem… wejdź proszę. – Cofnął się o krok i uchylił szerzej drzwi, by Potter mógł wejść.

Chłopak skorzystał z zaproszenia, od razu zaczynając temat z jakim tu przyszedł, a raczej… przyszła.

- Malfoy! – warknął Harry, gdy tylko blondyn zamknął drzwi do pokoju. – Odpierdol się od Saori a zwłaszcza… ode mnie! – krzyknął chłopak podchodząc bliżej do Dracona.

- C-co? Harry co ty wygadujesz? Ja przecież do niej nic nie mam! – wydusił zaskoczony ślizgon. O co mu chodzi?

- No do niej to może i nie. Ale do mnie masz! Myślisz, że co? Że ślepy jestem! Że nie widzę twojej chorej fascynacji, miłości do mnie? Jak się do mnie przystawiasz, kleisz? Widzę w twoich oczach to chore pożądanie do mnie, ale zauważ, że ja ciotą nie jestem! Nie interesują mnie męskie dziewczynki, takie jak ty! – warknął mu prosto w twarz Potter.

Draco nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom… Że, on wiedział o jego uczuciu do niego? Jak? Przecież był ostrożny. Może rzeczywiście w jego oczach widać wszystko co czuje do chłopaka… Lecz w oczach Pottera nie było nic… Żadnego uczucia, nawet tego blasku, którym zawsze u każdego przyciągał wzrok. Tak się w nie wpatrywał, że chyba widział w nich czerwony blask…

- Harry… - wykrztusił.

- Żaden Harry! Zrozum raz na zawsze, NIE KO-CHAM CIĘ! Nie kochałem, nie kocham i nigdy nie będę kochał! – krzyknął po raz ostatni poczym wyszedł z komnaty ślizgonów.

Zaraz po opuszczeniu pokoju Malfoy'a, Saori zaprowadziła Harry'ego do łazienki Marty by zostawić go w jednej z kabin nie przytomnego…

Po tych słowach Draco jeszcze chwilę stał przyklejony do ściany, nie mogąc do końca przyswoić sobie tej wiadomości, co Potter przed chwilą zrobił… zasłonił twarz dłońmi, by potem zacząć cicho szlochać… Jak to mogło bardzo boleć… Gorzej niż jakiekolwiek zranienie z broni, czy zaklęciem… To serce jest wrażliwe, najbardziej na słowa ukochanej osoby… W końcu odsunął ręce od twarzy, rozglądając się dookoła. Wzrok zatrzymał na łazience. Pędem udał się do niej. Przeglądając tam wszystkie szafki, znalazł to czego szukał… żyletkę …

Usiadł pod ścianą, koło zlewu, wystawiając nadgarstek do przodu.

Przypominając sobie jego słowa zaczął się ciąć.

„Zrozum raz na zawsze m NIE KO-CHAM CIĘ!" … pierwsze cięcie.

„ Nie interesują mnie męskie dziewczynki, takie jak ty!"… drugie cięcie.

„ Nie kochałem, nie kocham i nigdy nie będę kochał!" … drugi nadgarstek, długie i głębokie, ostatnie, trzecie cięcie…

Powoli zasypiał… Myślał o Harrym, o jego oczach, ciele, głosie i słowach które dzisiaj przed chwilą wypowiedział… Patrzył nieprzytomnie na podłogę na której szkarłatna kałuża powiększała się coraz bardziej…

Już miał zasnąć gdy…

Koniec cz.5

CDN


	6. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz6

Już miał zasnąć gdy…

Gdy do łazienki wpadł Snape.

On widząc stan chrześniaka, wyciągnął szybko różdżkę i przykładając ją do cięć, wypowiadał ciche zaklęcia uzdrawiające. Lecz całkowicie nie potrafił uleczyć jego ran. Wziął go w ramiona i w pośpiechu udał się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey spojrzała ze złością na osobę, która bezczelnie wpada do skrzydła, głośno hałasując. Lecz gdy zauważyła, że to profesor Snape z, o zgrozo, nie przytomnym Malfoy'em na rękach. Rzuciła się w ich stronę, prowadząc mężczyznę do jednego z łóżek szpitalnych. Gdy chłopak został ułożony na nim, kobieta wyjęła swoją różdżkę i przyłożyła ją do ran blondyna, mamrocząc zaklęcia uzdrawiające. Cięcia zaczęły się powoli zaklejać, lecz nie całkowicie. Nie mogąc zrobić już nic więcej, Pomfrey sięgnęła po bandaże i zawinęła je na nadgarstkach chłopaka. Skinęła głową na Snape'a że już jest w porządku i może iść. Severusa wychodząc ze skrzydła myślał, że dobrze iż wymyślił czarno-magiczne zaklęcie, które zwraca utraconą krew do ciała.

_Aj… Moja głowa… Eee… Co ja tu robię?_

Harry nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Był w łaźni jęczącej Marty. Ale jak on się tu znalazł? Był przecież na spacerze z Saori… Jedyne co pamiętał to, to że rozmawiał z nią, zeszli na temat Draco i jak spojrzał jej w oczy… Wtedy film mu się urwał. Będzie musiał się później Shelyang zapytać, co się dalej wydarzyło.

Powoli się podniósł, poczym wyszedł z kabiny, a podszedł do umywalki. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądał normalnie, więc nic strasznego się nie stało. Nachylił się nad umywalką, by przemyć sobie twarz. Odświeżony, spojrzał na zegarek… Po piętnastej… Spotkanie z Ron'em.

Powolnym krokiem ruszył na opuszczony korytarz. Miejsce gdzie umówił się z Weasley'em. Podczas drogi myślał o Draco. _Będę musiał później pójść do niego. Powiedzieć mu co się stało, może będzie wiedział jak to wytłumaczyć… _

Nie spostrzegł nawet kiedy dotarł. Otrzeźwił go dopiero głos Rona.

- Harry – prychnął z rozbawieniem. – Tu jestem, chyba że widzisz mnie na drugim końcu korytarza.

Spiorunował rudzielca wzrokiem.

- Nie Ron. Po prostu się zamyśliłem i nie zauważyłem cię. – powiedział twardo Potter.

- Zanim przejdziemy do sedna tego spotkania powiem ci coś co cię z nóg zwali. – oznajmił Weasley z wesołym wręcz radosnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Podobno Malfoy próbował się pociąć i leży w skrzydle szpitalnym! Super nie?

Nie. Jego nie cieszyła ta wiadomość. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jak mówił Weasley, zwaliła go z nóg. Oparł się o ścianę i ledwo trzymając się jej, by nie upaść. Zdziwionym do granic możliwości wzrokiem patrzył na Rudowłosego. _Nie, nie, nie, nie. To nie możliwe! _myślał gorączkowo .

- R-ron, co ty wygadujesz… - powiedział słabym głosem. – Ty nie mówisz poważnie… Dlaczego miałby to zrobić!

- Mówię poważnie. Pociął się a potem Snape zaniósł go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobił. Może po raz pierwszy dostał kosza od dziewczyny.

- To nie jest śmieszne! – krzyknął Potter poczym rzucił się biegiem do skrzydła szpitalnego, zostawiając Rona samego. Zdołał jedynie usłyszeć: Harry! A co z naszym spotkaniem!

Olewając go po całej linii, zmierzał w stronę schodów prowadzących do skrzydła. Wbiegł po nich, o mało nie zabijając się o własne nogi. Wpadł z hukiem do pomieszczenia rozglądając się dookoła. Na szczęście pani Pomfrey jest u siebie w gabinecie, bo gdyby była tutaj to by już dawno wyleciał na zbity pysk. Podszedł do jedynego zasłoniętego łóżka. Odsłonił je, ukazując postać Malfoy'a. Przyglądał mu się ze smutkiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Jego cera była nie naturalnie blada, fioletowe sińce przyozdabiały twarz pod oczami, rozrzucone na poduszce w nieładzie blond włosy… Ale i tak wyglądał tak jakoś… uroczo? przystojnie?

Wyciągnął dłoń by dotknąć jego bladego policzka. Lecz gdy już miał to zrobić jego dłoń zatrzymała się, przetrzymywana, przez… samego Malfoy'a. Trzymał go, mimo swojego obecnego stanu, mocno za nadgarstek, mierząc go uważnym wzrokiem i zarazem pełnym… bólu?

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał chłodno. Puścił jego rękę, po czym odwrócił wzrok, by nie musieć patrzeć na niego.

- Nie wierzyłem w to. Myślałem, że Ron kłamie… Jeszcze się z tego śmiał… Mówiłem sobie, to tylko żart. Nie mówi poważnie. Ale jednak. Czemu Draco? Czemu to zrobiłeś?

Tam ten odwrócił ku niemu wzrok z furią.

- Jeszcze się pytasz? Przypomnij sobie co takiego wydarzyło się w moim dormitorium!

- Co się wydarzyło Draco? Coś złego? Powiedz mi!

Blondyn spojrzał na niego z niemałym zdziwieniem. Że co? Że on niby zapomniał!

- Ty sobie jaja, Potter, robisz? Nie udawaj, że nie pamiętasz!

- Naprawdę nie pamiętam… Jedyne co ostatnio robiłem to, byłem z Saori na spacerze i… zeszliśmy na twój temat i… i jak mówiłem o tobie, patrząc jej w oczy, film mi się urwał. Nic poza tym nie wiem!

Draco patrzył się na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem_. Czy on serio mówi, że nie pamięta? A-ale przecież był u mnie i powiedział mi… że mnie nie kocha…_ _przecież sobie tego nie wymyśliłem. Pamiętam dokładnie wszystkie słowa jakimi mnie uraczył… On… On musi po prostu kłamać…_

Harry wpatrywał się w niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Przecież nic nie zrobił! Przynajmniej tego nie pamiętał… Ale to przecież niemo… Boże! To przez niego tu leży!

Już chciał się odezwać lecz wyprzedził go blondyn:

- Jeśli serio nic nie pamiętasz. To lepiej… Ale ja wiem i pamiętam co się wydarzyło i… sądzę, że musimy zerwać wszelkie kontakty… Więc Potter… Wynoś się! Nie chcę cię widzieć.

Harry patrzył z szokiem i smutkiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Jak to się mogło stać?

Jakim cudem zraził Draco do siebie tak, że aż się pociął i zerwał z nim kontakty? Nie myśląc już więcej wybiegł ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Pobiegł wprost do wieży astronomicznej by tam odosobniony mógł się w spokoju wypłakać…

Draco po wybiegnięciu Pottera ze szpitala, przewrócił się na bok. _Mam nadzieje , że to była dobra decyzja… Muszę po prostu zapomnieć o tym co się wydarzyło, zapomnieć o nim i zapomnieć o miłości do niego… _

Koniec części 6

CDN


	7. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz7

_Witam , chciałam wszem i obec oznajmić, że mam szlaban na tydzień, ale postaram się by rozdziały ukazywały się co 2-3 dni. Szczególnie chciałam podziękować Ewie za pierwszy komentarz! Jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczna! ;*_

Tej nocy, tego samego dnia, gdy Harry wybiegł ze skrzydła szpitalnego i udał się do wieży astronomicznej, by dać upust swym uczuciom, wyczerpany szlochem zasnął… I to wcale nie spokojnym snem.

_Siedział tak jak wcześniej w tej samej sali, w tym samym kamiennym tronie, z tym samym humorem. Był wściekły. Jego najlepszy Śmierciożerca się spóźniał z wieściami… A może lepiej powiedzieć Śmierciożerczyni? Nagle do pomieszczenia wkroczyła osoba na którą czekał. Jego najwierniejsza, najlepsza, bezlitosna podwładna. Podeszła ona blisko tronu, by uklęknąć i skłonić głowę w formie całkowitego oddania, szacunku a także najzwyklejszego w świecie powitania. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na swojego pana. Jej twarz była zakryta maską. Gestem ręki przywołał ją do siebie. Kobieta wstała i podeszła do swojego pana, stając po prawej stronie jego tronu. Klęknęła ponownie czekając na rozkazy. _

_- Jak poszła ci misja? – wysyczał nie racząc nawet obdarować jej wzrokiem. _

_- Doskonale mój panie. Cel tak jak się spodziewaliśmy, po słowach swojej – tu jej głos nabrał kpiącego tonu – „miłości", załamał się. _

_Voldemort zaśmiał się szyderczo. Jego głos odbijał się echem od ścian polegując go. _

_- Jak wspaniale wiedzieć, że sam nie musiałeś się wysilać by zadać komuś nie wyobrażalny ból. Gdybym wiedział, że ma aż tak słabą psychikę, zrobiłbym to już dawno! – na powrót się roześmiał. Każdy by się spodziewał że zabije tego, kto spróbuje sprzeciwić się jemu, Wielkiemu, Najpotężniejszemu, Czarnoksiężnikowi wszechczasów. Lecz nie. Za ważna to była osoba by tak po prostu ją zabić. Lepiej jest patrzeć jak sama powoli się wykończy. I wtedy rozmyślając o tej osobie przypomniał sobie o drugiej misji swojej podwładnej. – A jak twoje drugie zadanie? Zostało pomyślnie wykonane? _

_Kobieta skinęła potwierdzająco głową. Wyjęła z kieszeni zminiaturyzowany worek na śmieci, przeciekający lekko czerwoną cieczą, a z drugiej wyciągnęła różdżkę. Rzuciła malutki przedmiot na ziemię by potem przywrócić go zaklęciem do rzeczywistych rozmiarów. Worek zawiązany był na supeł. Z niego nie wypływała tylko czerwona ciecz, lecz również ulatywał z niego okropny zapach. _

_- Melduję, - zaczęła, rozwiązując wór. – że kolejny członek Zakonu Feniksa __Arabella Doreen Figg, został wyeliminowany. – zakończyła wręcz sadystycznym tonem, wyrzucając zawartość worka na posadzkę. Były to… pokrojone na wiele części zwłoki, pani Figg z Privet Drive … Każdy kawałek ciała był pokryty krwią i różnymi śmieciami , które się przyczepiły . Voldemort po raz trzeci zaśmiał się tejże, wręcz wspaniałej nocy._

_- Jestem z ciebie dumny. Nikt jeszcze nie wykonał tak dobrze zadanych przeze mnie zadań. Teraz odejdź. _

_Kobieta ukłoniła się, przez otwory na oczy w jej masce rozbłysło czerwone światło. _

_- Jak sobie życzysz… Ojcze._

_Nagini powoli podpełzła do zwłok. Usłyszała syczenie swojego pana, pozwalające rozpocząć jej ucztę. Podniosła swój wielki łeb, by potem móc zanurzyć swoje kły w martwej ręce kobiety. _

Harry obudził się z wrzaskiem. Błyskawicznie podniósł się do siadu i ciężko dysząc rozglądnął się dookoła. Zasnął w wieży astronomicznej… Super, tu jeszcze nigdy nie spał. Powoli ale to bardzo powoli wstał na równe nogi. Widać, że przespał całą noc… Spojrzał na zegarek, by upewnić się która godzina. W duszy modlił się by było wcześnie, bo pierwszą lekcja są eliksiry, a gdyby się na nie spóźnił to… Uuuu… Niestety Bozia jest na tyle zła, że nie pozwoliła chłopakowi uniknąć katastrofy. Biegiem puścił się do lochów. Jest spóźniony 10 minut … 13 … 15 … Dobiegł do drzwi o mały włos się z nimi nie zderzając. Westchnął ciężko, po czym złapał za klamkę, wchodząc do środka. Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się ku niemu. Brakowało tylko jednych. Tych nienaturalnie niebieskich, dużych oczach co ich kolor przypominał ocean podczas sztormu… Jego rozmyślania przerwał jakże cudowny, jadowity głos Snape'a:

- Potter, jak miło że zaszczycił nas pan obecnością. W ramach nagrody za jakże łaskawe przyjście minus 20 punktów dla Gryffindoru. – powiedział z iście zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem.

Harry sapnął aż ze złości. 20 punktów!

- Panie profesorze! To czysta przesada!

- Kolejne 10 punktów za pyskowanie. Coś jeszcze panie Potter? Ja mogę tak do wieczora.

Wybraniec prychnął ze złością i poszedł do jedynej wolnej ławki. Ławki gdzie siedział z Malfoy'em… Czemu się wszystko z nim kojarzy? _Kurwa! Nie dość, że on zaprząta mi głowę to jeszcze zapomniałem torby z książkami i wypracowaniem! _

Złorzecząc jaki ten świat jest posrany, usłyszał ponownie Snape'a:

- Widzisz Potter, gdybyś był inteligentny to byś wiedział, że na moich lekcjach nie gada się, nawet samemu do siebie. Za to minus 5 punktów i za przeklinanie także minus 5 punktów.

- Co? Pan oszalał? Nie wiem pan razem z Malfoy'em do reszty zgłupieliście! On odwala jakieś dramaty, a Pan się bawi w jakiegoś sadystycznego nietoperza z horrorów! Nie wiem jak pan uważa ale dla mnie to jest nienormalne! – krzyczał coraz głośniej chłopak. Dopiero po wykrzyczeniu wszystkiego zorientował się co takiego zrobił. Nie dość, że obraził Malfoy'a to jeszcze Snape'a…

Wszyscy się na niego patrzyli ze zdziwieniem, że odważył się coś takiego zrobić. Nawet wielki Pan Profesor się w niego wpatrywał z szokiem. Po chwili jednak odzyskał rezon i powiedział chłodniej niż zwykle:

- Za tydzień. Mój gabinet. Punkt dziewiętnasta. Szlaban na 2 miesiące. Bez sekundy spóźnienia Potter.

.o0oo0o00o0o00o0o0o0o

Leżał z rękami założonymi za głowę. Jego nadgarstki już się zagoiły i na razie zostaną blizny, które znikną po kilku miesiącach. Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że może wyjść, ale dopiero po kilku godzinach od zażycia leku. Z nudów leżał jak leżał i myślał. Oczywiście nie o nikim innym, niż o Potterze. Starał się jednak temu zapobiec. Nie przynosiło to jednak pożądanych skutków. Z sapnięciem przewrócił się na bok. Przeklęty Potter!

Draco odrzucił kołdrę na bok, rozglądając się. _Nie ma jej. Spoko, mogę stąd spadać. _Wstał z łóżka i prędkim lecz cichym krokiem ruszył ku drzwiom skrzydła szpitalnego. Złapał za klamkę i szybko wyleciał za drzwi, pamiętając by je cichutko zamknąć. Dobrze, że się wcześniej ubrał. Przynajmniej nie miał problemu z wydostaniem się ze skrzydła. Szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę zakrętu prowadzącego do Wielkiej Sali. Był niewyobrażalnie głodny. Gdy skręcał w stronę schodów zderzył się z kimś. Oboje upadli na ziemie. Draco jęknął rozmasowując sobie obolałe ramię. Spojrzał przed siebie chcąc spiorunować wzrokiem osobę, która weszła mu w drogę. Ku ironii i wielkiemu poczuciu humoru losu był to nikt inny jak Harry Potter. Chłopak głośno stęknął i masując sobie głowę, spojrzał na Draco obolałym wzrokiem. Po chwili gdy zorientował się z kim się zderzył, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.

- Draco… - powiedział cicho.

- Nawet nie zaczynaj. – warknął Malfoy przerywając przy okazji wypowiedz Pottera. W głębi duszy, chciał wstać, podejść do niego i mocno przytulić a do tego przeprosić za swoją wcześniejszą decyzję. Lecz nie zrobi tego. Nie może. – Cokolwiek powiesz, nie zmieni to mojej decyzji. – już miał odejść gdy przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze. – A i nie udawaj debila, że wcale nie pamiętasz tego co zrobiłeś, Potter. Chociaż… Nawet nie musisz udawać. – I z tymi słowami zostawił Harry'ego samego na ziemi.

Koniec części 7

CDN


	8. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz8

_Chciałam na początek podziękować za te 3 komentarze ^^. Dla mnie wiele to znaczy, bo wiem, że kogoś interesuje to opowiadanie. A także dziękuje za te tysiąc wyświetleń, mam nadzieję, że ta liczba wejść będzie się coraz szybciej i szybciej powiększać. Nie gadając więcej zapraszam na nowy rozdział :) _

Jak mógł go zostawić? Nie przejmując się nim pobiegł sobie do tej tchórzofretki, nie zważając na jego krzyki. Na dodatek nie ma go nigdzie! Nie wrócił na noc, nie ma go w skrzydle szpitalnym tak jak tej gnidy, Malfoy'a. Przeszukał już cały Hogwart!

Siedział tak niespokojnie, niemalże jak na szpilkach, martwiąc się o przyjaciela.

Wczoraj po tym jak Harry go zostawił zaszył się w dormitorium, czekając na niego. Lecz jakież to było jego zdziwienie jak się nie pojawił. Godziny mijały, a jego wciąż nie było. 20 … 22 … 23.30. O północy dopiero wpadł na pewien pomysł. Podszedł do kufra Złotego Chłopca i zaczął w nim grzebać. Lecz mimo, że wywalił wszystkie rzeczy Harry'ego na ziemie to i tak nie ma tego czego szukał. Mapy Huncwotów… Wściekły, zaklął cicho i kopnął kufer. Lecz to nie był za dobry pomysł… nie tylko palec go bolał, ale i obudził Neville'a. Chłopak zaspanym wzrokiem obejrzał się dookoła.

- Co się stało Ron? Czemu nie śpisz? – zapytał sennie.

- Czekam na Harry'ego… Ale po tym jak poszedł do Malfoy'a, to już go nie widziałem, mimo moich poszukiwań… - Odpowiedział, niemalże wypluwając nazwisko chłopaka.

- Ja go widziałem – tym razem odezwał się Seamus. – Wczoraj wybiegł gdzieś, płacząc ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Pewnie Malfoy mu coś dowalił jeśli z jego powodu tak się zachował.

_Ale się tej tchórzofretce dostanie! _Myślał wściekle Ron. Ale trochę to dziwne, żeby Harry wybiegł ze szpitala z płaczem od słów Malfoy'a… Ogólnie po co płakał? Gdzie jest ten Harry, w którym się…

- A to zasraniec! – krzyknął rudzielec. – Ale bardzo mi Seamus pomogłeś… Mniej więcej to samo wcześniej wiedziałem… Przeszukałem cały Hogwart i nigdzie ale to nigdzie go nie ma! O powiedzeniu nauczycielom nawet nie myślałem, bo by wielka panika się zaczęła. Lecz bez przesady gdzieś musi być! – zakończył ze zrezygnowaniem.

Przez chwile w dormitorium panowała cisza. Po kilku minutach przerwał ją Neville:

- To nie masz wyboru, musisz czekać do śniadania na niego.

Jak powiedział, tak Ron zrobił. Po słowach chłopaka, położył się do łóżka i starał się zasnąć. Przez godzinę nie odnosiło to żadnych skutków, lecz w końcu zapadł w płytki sen. Przebudził się dopiero po 8, świadom, że prawie zaspał na pierwszą lekcję. Eliksiry. W pośpiechu ubrał jeansy, czarną koszulkę, umył zęby, spakował torbę i zbiegł szybko na śniadanie, mając nadzieję, że spotka Harry'ego. Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, podchodząc do stołu gryfonów. Lecz jak wielki był jego zawód, gdy nie ujrzał przy nim chłopaka. Martwiąc się o niego, wziął Tosta i sok dyniowy, po czym patrząc się w jakiś punkt przed sobą, jadł. Siedział sam, oprócz kilku 2-klasistów przy stole. Wszyscy już byli pod salami, czekając na nauczycieli, bo za 5 minut zaczynają się lekcje. Ron przełknąwszy wszystko, wstał i otrzepując szaty, biegiem udał się pod salę eliksirów. O mały włos nie zabijając się na zakręcie, dotarł do reszty grupy. Zdążył w sam raz, jak Snape otwierał drzwi do klasy. Warknął coś do nich, a uczniowie zaczęli wtaczać się do pomieszczenia. Wszyscy mieli usiąść mieszanie. Ron'owi przypadł do pary Zabini, Hermionie Parkinson a… Potterowi jak zawsze fretka, lecz tym razem ich obu nie było. Malfoy w szpitalu a Harry… Właśnie, gdzie Harry? Otóż to jest w klasie. Właśnie wpadł do niej zdyszany, patrząc na swoją ławkę, ze smutkiem. Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez Snape'a.

- Potter, jak miło że zaszczycił nas pan obecnością. W ramach nagrody za jakże łaskawe przyjście minus 20 punktów dla Gryffindoru. – odezwał się jadowicie, patrząc na niego z odrazą. Na dźwięk jego słów wszyscy się skrzywili, oprócz Ślizgonów oczywiście.

Harry wypuścił ze złości powietrze z płuc i powiedział:

- Panie profesorze! To czysta przesada!

- Kolejne 10 punktów za pyskowanie. Coś jeszcze panie Potter? Ja mogę tak do wieczora.

Potter tylko prychnął i poszedł do swojej ławki. Ron tylko patrzył to na nauczyciela to na chłopaka. Czemu ten nietoperz musi być tak na niego uwzięty!

Przypatrując się chłopakowi, słyszał jak ten przeklinał pod nosem. Spojrzał na Snape'a i widział jak ten prawie niewidocznie, uśmiecha się szyderczo.

- Widzisz Potter, gdybyś był inteligentny to byś wiedział, że na moich lekcjach nie gada się, nawet, samemu do siebie. Za to minus 5 punktów i za przeklinanie także minus 5 punktów.

Wybraniec, ze złości aż wstał i patrząc ze wściekłością na mężczyznę, krzyczał:

- Co? Pan oszalał? Nie wiem pan razem z Malfoy'em do reszty zgłupieliście! On odwala jakieś dramaty, a Pan się bawi w jakiegoś sadystycznego nietoperza z horrorów! Nie wiem jak pan uważa ale dla mnie to jest nienormalne!

Nagle nastała cisza. Wszystkie pary oczu zwrócone były ku chłopaku, a on zamilkł orientując się co właśnie zrobił. Snape patrzył się na niego zszokowany tym co usłyszał. Jednak po chwili znów odzyskał rezon i wysyczał:

- Za tydzień. Mój gabinet. Punkt dziewiętnasta. Szlaban na 2 miesiące. Bez sekundy spóźnienia Potter.

Po tym incydencie Snape zakończył lekcje o 35 minut wcześniej. Ron przez chwilę myślał, że uda mu się złapać Harry'ego, lecz ten wyszedł jako pierwszy z klasy i rudemu nie udało się z nim pogadać. Pomyślał sobie wtedy, że go pośledzi by dowidzieć się gdzie idzie.

Spakował szybko swoje rzeczy i wybiegł na korytarz. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Zobaczył buta Harry'ego znikającego za lewym rogiem ściany. Szybkim krokiem skierował się ku tej stronie. Gdy już minął zakręt Wybraniec był u szczytu schodów prowadzących do… skrzydła szpitalnego. Wbiegł na kilka pierwszych stopni, poczym zwolnił, by nie narazić się na przyłapanie. Wspinając się coraz wyżej słyszał uniesiony głos… lecz słów nie słyszał. Skradając się starał się uchwycić przynajmniej co drugi wyraz. Nagle nastała cisza, więc Ron chcąc się jak najszybciej znaleźć u szczytu schodów, pokonał dzielącą go od tego odległość. Gdy przeszedł wszystkie stopnie, skierował kroki, ku zakrętowi. Gdy chciał już go minąć, o mały włos nie zderzył się z…

- Malfoy – powiedział z odrazą, odsuwając się o krok do tyłu.

- Weasley. – niemalże wypluł jego nazwisko, a potem… po prostu go wyminął zamiast rzucić jakąś ripostę.

Poruszył w geście obojętności ramionami i minął zakręt. Zatrzymał się, patrząc zdziwiony na siedzącego, na środku korytarza, Harry'ego. Był on skulony z opuszczoną głową i najwyraźniej smutny. Ron otrząsnął się z lekkiego szoku i podszedł do chłopaka.

- Harry, co się stało, czemu siedzisz na ziemi?

Potter uniósł głowę, zdziwiony obecnością chłopaka. Lecz po chwili znów ją opuścił zmieszany.

- Zderzyłem się z Draco i … i t-tak jakoś wyszło, Ron.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Lecz przerwał ją rudzielec.

- Malfoy ci coś powiedział? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał

- Co? Skąd… - nie dokończył, gdyż od razu przerwał mu przyjaciel.

- Harry, posłuchaj. Kiedyś były wspaniałe czasy. Od pierwszego roku kłóciliśmy się z Malfoy'em, nie zważając na to, że to któregoś z nas zrani. Rzucaliśmy w siebie, różnymi klątwami, wyzywając się przy tym. I tak nagle po 7 latach zaprzyjaźniasz się z nim. Ni z tego, ni z owego! Ale to mogłem zaakceptować. Lecz tego jak on tobą pomiata, jak cię wykorzystuje, nie przyjmę do wiadomości. Szedłem tu by mu przyłożyć za to, że wywołał u ciebie łzy. Lecz to nie tylko jego wina. Także i twoja. ty _dajesz_ sobą pomiatać. Kiedyś byś mu przywalił, dogadał. A teraz jesteś, za przeproszeniem, ckliwą pizdą dającą wszystko ze sobą robić. Dawny Harry, by nie pozwolił, żeby do tego doszło. Teraz na pewno by napierdalał tą fretkę w kącie. A teraz ty się użalasz nad swoim jakże marnym losem i płaczesz. To ci nic nie da. Bądź taki jak wcześniej i przemów Malfoy'owi do rozumu! Po raz kolejny powiem, nie daj sobą pomiatać ani wykorzystywać. Przyciśnij go do muru i wygarnij mu.

Harry patrzył na Rona z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozdziawionymi ustami. To co powiedział to była … prawda. Rzeczywiście się zmienił, rzeczywiście jest „ckliwą pizdą", rzeczywiście daje sobą pomiatać i wykorzystywać, rzeczywiście to także jego wina…

Wstał, otrzepując spodnie, poczym podszedł bliżej do chłopaka i objął go.

- Dzięki stary… Postaram się… Postaram się być taki jak kiedyś, lecz nie zostawię go, Ron. Nie wiem czemu, ale nie chcę. Teraz idę go znaleźć.

Jak powiedział tak zrobił. Rzucił się biegiem w stronę schodów i już go nie było.

Weasley stał tak jeszcze chwilę, po czym parsknął pod nosem i … poszedł do wieży Gryffindoru, zapominając o mnóstwie pytań jakie miał zadać przyjacielowi…

Koniec części 8

CDN


	9. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz9

_Dzisiaj notka troszkę dłuższa, dlatego iż ja nie będę mogła zbytnio w roku szkolnym pisać :/ Może pojawi się następna za 2 tygodnie może za 3… Nie wiem… Nie gadając dłużej, zapraszam do czytania :) _

Harry biegł. Na początku próbował dogonić Draco, lecz postanowił najpierw dotrzeć do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, a potem dopiero znaleźć chłopaka.

Zbiegł po schodach, wpadając na korytarz. Skręcając w prawo, wyciągnął różdżkę i wszedł do łaźni. Zachowując ciszę, by duch dziewczyny go nie usłyszał, podszedł w najdalszy kąt. Usiadł, podkulając nogi do piersi. Próbował sobie przypomnieć co robił, przed… wypadkiem Draco i o śnie… Obrazy szybko pojawiły się w jego głowie . Z zamkniętymi oczami, wyczarował mały flakonik i wciąż myśląc o tamtych wydarzeniach, różdżką wyciągnął ze skroni, niebieską nitkę wspomnień. Umieścił ją w naczyniu po czym zakorkował je.

Harry wstał z ziemi próbując tym razem odgonić myśli. Otrzepał spodnie i wyciągnął z ich tylnej kieszeni Mapę Huncwotów. Wymieniając formułkę odblokowującą ją, starał się znaleźć Malfoy'a. Jest. Wieża Astronomiczna. Tym razem zamiast ją schować, zmniejszył, przykleił do buteleczki, poczym napisał kilka słów. Zmierzając ku miejscu pobytu chłopaka, zaczarował flakonik, tak że gdyby upadł, niezależnie z jakiej wysokości, nie rozbiłby się. Wolniejszym już krokiem, wchodził kręconymi schodami do Wieży. Na ich szczycie wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym wszedł do pomieszczenia. Uderzył w niego mocny podmuch wiatru. Nie był on zły, był przyjemny, chłodnawy kojący rozgrzane od nieprzyjemnych myśli ciało… Wkroczył głębiej do wieży, zauważając Dracona opartego o barierkę. Jego włosy targał wiatr, wyglądając przy tym nieziemsko. Mimika twarzy wyrażała smutek i zamyślenie. Harry wiedział, że to przez niego.

Zaprzestając obserwowania chłopaka, Potter ruszył na przód.

- D… Malfoy. – powiedział twardo, patrząc jak blondyn odwraca się ze zdziwioną miną, lecz zaraz odzyskuje rezon i przybiera obojętny wyraz twarzy.

- Czego chcesz?

- Tego, byś w końcu uwierzył, że nie udaję. Podobno się przyjaźnimy, a w przyjaźni chodzi o zaufanie! Dlatego… dlatego przyniosłem ci to. – rzucił w jego stronę fiolkę. Uderzyła ona w ziemie po czym potoczyła się chłopakowi pod nogi. Harry obrócił się na pięcie i już miał wychodzić, gdy usłyszał:

- Po co to robisz? – Spytał Malfoy podnosząc buteleczkę z ziemi.

- Nie łapiesz? Zależy mi kurwa na tobie i naszej pieprzonej przyjaźni!

To powiedziawszy wyszedł z Wieży, zostawiając Malfoy'a samego.

ooOooOoo

Siedział w salonie wspólnym obracając w dłoni fiolkę. Zastanawiał się jakie straszne myśli mogą być w tej buteleczce. _Nie! To głupie, przecież nawet jeśli będzie coś złego w nich to nie będzie aż taki wielki koszmar. _– Beształ się w myślach chłopak.

Strzepując ze swojego ramienia Pansy, wstał i ruszył do swojego dormitorium. Miał szczęście, że ojciec kupił mu w Holandii u jakiegoś starego faceta z „dobrego rodu", myślodsiewnie.

Wypowiedział hasło i wszedł do pokoju. Zdjął z siebie szatę wierzchnią, zostając tylko w spodniach plus biały podkoszulek z srebrno-zielonym krawatem. Rozebrał jeszcze górną część garderoby i rzucił wszystko na łóżko. Wyciszył pokój po czym krzyknął:

- _Accio _Myślodsiewnia!

Słychać było stukoty i brzdęki zanim wzywany przedmiot, w końcu przyleciał. Nie była to taka Myślodsiewnia jaką miał Dumbledore na czwartym roku. Jego latała w powietrzu zostawiając pod sobą smugi magii i zawartych w niej wspomnień. Myślodsiewnia była płaska z wygrawerowanym napisem „_Ex__quo__resolvitur in__oblivionem__, et __aliquando__in__specie__mentem."_ *

Draco sięgnął po fiolkę stojącą na stoliku i odkorkował ją. Wlał wspomnienie do odsiewni. Płyn rozpłyną się czarnymi smugami po całej powierzchni wody, robiąc bajeczne wzory. Chłopach przyłożył dłoń do tafli myślodsiewni, dotykając palcami linii wspomnień. Wziąwszy kilka głebokich wdechów, zanurzył głowę w wodzie. Poczuł to niesamowite uczucie wsysania, jakby ktoś obejmował go wielkimi ramionami i ciągnął ze sobą na dół. Doświadczony spadł lekko na ziemię, rozglądając się dookoła. Był w dormitorium chłopców w Wieży Gryffindoru. Jak zauważył nikogo nie było już w łóżku, prócz czarnowłosego chłopaka, który właśnie sięgnął po okulary, wkładając je na nos. Przeciągnął się mrucząc. Draco patrzył na jego lekko zarysowane mięśnie na brzuchu. Przy każdym jego ruchu, one poruszały się i uwydatniały. Odrywając wzrok od mięśni chłopaka, patrzył jak ten podchodzi do kufra, wyjmuje czyste ciuchy i idzie do łazienki. Blondyn w tym czasie usiadł na łóżku Harry'ego i przyglądał się wystrojowi pokoju. Oczywiście na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że pomieszczenie jest skromniejsze od dormitorium ślizgonów. Gryfonów było małe, ciasne i trudno było zmieścić, przynajmniej dla Dracona, pięć osób. Aż strach myśleć gdzie trzymają resztę osób, jak nawet Salon Wspólny jest mniejszy od jego. Ich był wielki. Stało tam kilka sof, foteli i stołków i to oczywiście zielonych. Oni mieli maluśki kominek, a ślizgoni ogromny z rzeźbieniami węży. W dormitoriach zawsze panował ład i porządek, co trudno utrzymać w dużym pomieszczeniu. Mieszkały w nich po 2 osoby ale i tak było im źle. No bo czysto krwiści mają mieszkać w małym pokoju? Nie dla nich jest wielkie machoniowe łóżko z rzeźbieniami, a także duże dębowe biurko. Stanowczo za mało przepyychu. Malfoy aż na tą myśl prychnął. Akurat w tym momencie Harry wyszedł z łazienki. Draco nie zdążył mu się przyjrzeć, ponieważ ten szybko wypadł z dormitorium. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiał iść za nim. Weszli do Salonu, po czym czarnowłosy podszedł do sofy gdzie siedziała... Saori. Chłopak usiadł koło niej i się przywitał. Przez chwilę między nimi panowała cisza. Którą przerwała dziewczyna, wpatrująca się w Harry'ego. Zaproponowała spacer, a on się zgodził. Wstali z sofy i udali się ku wyjściu z wieży.

Byli koło łazienki jęczącej Marty, oni gadali, a Draco nigdy nie słyszał tak nudnej rozmowy... W końcu coś go zainteresowało. A dokładniej pytanie Saori do Pottera na jego temat. "_Draco… Nie podoba mi się on. Jest… Dziwny, nieprawdaż?"_. Myślał, że usłyszy odpowiedź twierdzącą lecz… _„Nie. On jest wyjątkowy jest… inny. Nie jest jak każdy. On jest opanowany, spokojny…" _

I wtedy spojrzał równocześnie z Harrym na Saori… Wtem film się skończył, lecz on zdołał uchwycić, wyraźny błysk czerwonych oczu… Oczu takich jak Voldemorta…

Kolejna scena. Wylądował w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, oczekując jakiegoś zbawienia i nadeszło ono wraz z Potterem, wychodzącego chwiejnym krokiem jednej z kabin. Scena ponownie się skończyła a trzecia rozpoczęła. Lecz tym razem nie był sobą, tylko osobą siedzącą w tronie… Tronie, przy którym kiedyś klękał, tronie przy którym klękał w sali w jakiej już kiedyś był …

Czuł wściekłość nie do opisania… Wtem wrota otworzył się z hukiem, a do pomieszczenia wkroczyła Śmierciożerczyni. Odczuwał do niej szacunek, pełne zadowolenie z jej pracy i… tak jakby… miłość ? Podeszła do jego stóp i ukłoniła się. Uniosła głowę, po czym podeszła do niego, wezwana. Ujrzał jej twarz. Niestety zakryta była maską. Uklękła po jego prawej stronie. Nie kontrolując swoich ust, spytał się swojej poddanej, jak poszła jej misja. Dowiedział się więcej niż chciał. I zobaczył. Ujrzał bowiem pokrojone ciało, upaćkane w swojej krwi, spadające na ziemię. I… _„__Jak sobie życzysz… Ojcze"_… Ojcze?

Scena się skończyła a on z powrotem wylądował w swoim pokoju. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do szafki i oparł się o nią. Był blady, miał szybki puls i urywany oddech. _„Ojcze…"," __Doskonale mój panie. Cel tak jak się spodziewaliśmy, po słowach swojej…„miłości", załamał się.", „Jak wspaniale wiedzieć, że sam nie musiałeś się wysilać by zadać komuś nie wyobrażalny ból. Gdybym wiedział, że ma aż tak słabą psychikę, zrobiłbym to już dawno!", „Melduję, że kolejny członek Zakonu Feniksa __Arabella Doreen Figg, został wyeliminowany"… _Te słowa brzęczały mu w uszach, wywołując nieprzyjemny ból głowy. To… to ona, go… nie to nie możliwe. Ale słowa Czarnego Pana, mówiły same za siebie… I ten czerwony błysk oczy na koniec. Lecz Harry… On nie kłamał. _Nie wierzyłem mu… Jak mogłem? _

Odchodząc od szafki na której się oparł, i podchodząc do drugiej, wziął flakonik w rękę. Zauważył, że na karteczce napisana jest jakaś wiadomość. Wziął w dłoń różdżkę, poczym odkleił świstek z buteleczki, by w końcu ją powiększyć. Przed nim ukazał się najzwyklejszy pergamin. Zdziwiony, obrócił go na drugą stronę, chcąc otworzyć, lecz liścik był napisany na zewnątrz.

_Drogi Draco._

_Jeśli to czytasz to zapewne, mi uwierzyłeś i nie wyrzuciłeś flakoniku do śmieci. Gdybyś wyrzucił to bym stracił najważniejszą rzecz jaką posiadam. Przechodząc do rzeczy, to chcę byś po przeczytaniu tego wyczyścił tą oto Mapę Huncwotów, zaklęciem czyszczącym. Gdy już to zrobisz, przyłóż różdżkę do pergaminu i powiedz „Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego." Wtedy szukaj mojego imienia i nazwiska. Gdy już je znajdziesz to zamknij mapę i wyrzeknij „Koniec psot". Schowaj mapę i… przyjdź do mnie…_

_Harry._

Draco zrobił jak powiedział. Rozłożył mapę.

- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego? – powiedział niepewnie.

Na mapie ukazał się napis: „_Panowie Lunatyk, Gilzdogon, Łapa i Rogacz,  
>zawsze uczynni doradcy czarodziejskich psotników, mają zaszczyt przedstawić MAPĘ HUNCWOTÓW.<em>" By potem ukazać projekt całego Hogwartu. Przeglądnął całą i patrzył na niektóre osoby. Granger jak zwykle siedziała w bibliotece, Weasley na boisku od Quidditch'a, Crabe i Goyle jak zwykle pochłaniali niezliczone ilości jedzenia w Wielkiej Sali, a Harry… był w opuszczonej klasie na czwartym piętrze. Tam gdzie kiedyś stało zwierciadło Ain eingarp.

- Koniec psot! – krzyknął stukając różdżką w mapę. Złożył ją, włożył do tylnej kieszeni, poczym wybiegł z dormitorium na spotkanie z Harrym…

Koniec części 9

CDN


	10. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz10

Zatrzymał się u progu klasy zdyszany. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, przekonując się mentalnie by wejść do pomieszczenia. Trzymając rękę na klamce, wypuścił powietrze z płuc, zamykając oczy, szeptał do siebie „ Dalej Malfoy, ty blondynko! Właź tam". Już miał nacisnąć klamkę, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął …

- Długo miałeś zamiar tu tak stać? – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem Harry.

Lecz Draco nie odpowiedział, tylko wszedł do klasy z wysoko uniesioną głową. Rozejrzał się dookoła.

Pomieszczenie, jak każde inne było zbudowane z chropowatej, beżowej cegły. W klasie było mało światła mimo tego, iż znajdowało się dużo okien, które wpuszczały blask księżyca. Stanął w jego srebrnej łunie, oglądając obraz za szybą. Widać było za nim Zakazany Las, w którym panowała całkowita ciemność, przeszyta jedynie słabą szarą mgłą . Ten widok przypomniał mu ogród w Malfoy Manor. Tam także był las. Tylko że mniej ponury. Hasały w nim różne zwierzęta, z którymi ostatnio w wieku 11 lat bawił się, biegał. Sarny, Jednorożce, Centaury i Wsiąkiewki… Z tymi zwierzętami spędził swoje, jakże krótkie, ale jakieś, dzieciństwo. Ostatni raz gdy się z nimi widział, był to najgorszy dzień jego życia… I to wszystko przez ojca…

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dotyk Harry'ego na ramieniu.

- Wszystko gra? – zapytał.

- Tak, oczywiście. Co niby miało by być źle?

- Nie wiem, tak się pytam.- odparł Potter wzruszając obojętnie ramionami i odwracając się do niego tyłem.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Co miał mu powiedzieć? Zwykłe przepraszam raczej nie wystarczy. Gdy tu biegł tyle słów, zdań kłębiło mu się w głowie. A teraz? Kompletna pustka. Dopadły go okropne poczucie winy i wyrzuty sumienia. To jak się zachował w stosunku do Harry'ego było okrutne. Nie pomyślał nawet jakie to może być dla chłopaka bolesne. Jest prawdziwą, ohydną, wielką świnią. Przeprosi go. Tu i teraz. Nie ważne czy będzie to powiedziane z sensem czy nie. Ważne, że powie iż mu jest przykro!

Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na chłopaka.

- Harry, ja…

- Rozumiem. – przerwał mu Potter, nawet nie odwracając się ku niemu. – Patrz co mam! – wykrzyknął całkowicie olewając, to co Draco chciał powiedzieć. Zamiast tego, poszedł na środek klasy, poczym stanął i … łapał powietrze?

- Co ty robisz? – zapytał zdziwiony blondyn.

- Zaraz zobaczysz – odparł, nadal na niego nie patrząc. Zaprzestając szukania czegoś, wyciągnął różdżkę. – _Accio_ Peleryna-niewidka!

Słychać było świst materiału, by potem Harry mógł się odwrócić z przyzywanym przedmiotem w ręku. Oczom Draco i Pottera ukazało się lustro Ain Eingarp. Stało ono na środku sali, odbijając chłopców. Obicie ukazywało zdziwionego blondyna patrzącego na siebie, a bruneta uśmiechającego się lekko, spoglądając skrycie na niebieskookiego.

- C-co ono tu robi? – zapytał chłopak wciąż zdumiony.

- Sprowadziłem je tu. Zapytałem Dumbledore'a czy jest możliwość bym mógł lustro dostać. Okazało się, że profesor miał je cały czas od pierwszej klasy.

- Ale po co? - odparł z niezrozumieniem blondyn.

- Chce się dowiedzieć jak będzie wyglądać moja przyszłość oraz o czym głęboko w sobie marzę… Nigdy cię nie gnębiło pytanie „jakie będzie moje życie kiedyś"? Mnie zawsze. I dziś się tego dowiem. Ty także. – odpowiedział mu Potter, całkowicie poważnie, patrząc się wprost w swoje odbicie. Po chwili ciszy odwrócił się do niego przodem. Spoglądał na niego z jakąś dziwną iskierką w oku. By w końcu rzucić: - Ty pierwszy.

Blondyn spuścił lekko głowę, drapiąc się po niej, by potem skinąć twierdząco. Podszedł wolnym krokiem do lustra, wahając się przed spojrzeniem w nie. Lecz przełamując się, podniósł głowę. Przez chwilę widział tylko siebie, Harry odszedł tak by mu nie zawadzać, aż tu nagle w odbiciu, obok niego, stanął… Sam Potter.

Byli na jakimś ciemnym korytarzu, rozświetlonym przez tylko jedną pochodnię. To było przejście koło jego portretu, prowadzącego do komnat prefekta. Byli na nim sami. Harry trzymał go za poły bluzy, a on stał tak z beznamiętną miną. Brunet coś mówił, lecz w odbiciu nic słychać nie było. W końcu zielonooki pociągnął go za bluzę, złączając ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku… Aż tu nagle obraz zniknął i Draco znów widział tylko siebie.

Malfoy oglądał to wszystko z kamienną miną, lecz w środku zawzięcie analizował wszystko. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie chcąc dotknąć tafli lustra, ale uznał w końcu, że to bez sensu. Za to odwrócił się do Harry'ego. Tam ten zrozumiał i zamienił się z blondynem miejscami. Stanął przed lustrem z powagą. Draco obserwował go w milczeniu. Na początku Potter starał się zachować powagę, lecz na jego twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce a jego pożądliwy wzrok skierowany był na lustro. Nie odrywał go choćby na chwile. Po chwili scena w zwierciadle się skończyła i Harry odszedł pośpiesznym krokiem od niego. Chwycił leżącą na ziemi pelerynę-niewidkę i ruszył w stronę drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Draco szybko się zreflektował co chłopak ma zamiar zrobić i przeszkodził mu w tym, łapiąc go za ramię. Odwrócił go twarzą do siebie, patrząc na niego z powagą.

- Gdzieś idziesz? Mieliśmy omówić to co widzieliśmy, nieprawdaż?

Harry rozglądał się wszędzie, by tylko nie patrzeć na Ślizgona.

- J-ja m-mam coś do załatwienia. – odpowiedział pośpiesznie.

- Tak nagle, Harry? – zapytał podejrzliwie, podchodząc do niego o krok bliżej.

- Tak! – krzyknął i już chciał wybiec, ale blondyn go powstrzymał. Zacisnął bardziej rękę na jego ramieniu, by potem złapać go za nadgarstki i przysunąć chłopaka jeszcze bliżej, tak że czuł jego oddech na ustach. Patrzył na jego wargi i mówił:

- To jest najgłupsza wymówka jaką słyszałem, Potter. Domyślam się co widziałeś w lustrze . Tylko nie chcesz się przyznać co to było. Powiem ci co widziałeś. Byłem to ja i ty. Razem. W tej chwili. A dokładniej robiliśmy…

Nie dokończył gdyż przybliżał twarz do Harry'ego. Był już tak blisko… Jeszcze tylko kilka centymetrów… Już miał dotknąć jego gorących ust, gdy… Gdy Wybraniec tak po prostu wyrwał mu się z uścisku.

- J-ja ja nie mogę Draco… Przepraszam…

Powiedział i wybiegł z sali, zostawiając chłopaka samego.

CDN

Koniec części 10 …


	11. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz11

Witam wszystkich po tak długiej przerwie w pisaniu! Dzisiejsze opublikowanie jest notką świąteczną. Wiem, że dzień wcześniej, ale nie będę miała czasu jutro wstawić. Chciałabym wam jeszcze przed czytaniem opowiadania, życzyć Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz byście spędzili je w gronie ludzi bliskim waszemu sercu a także pysznej kolacji wigilijnej, wspaniałych prezentów i zajebistego Sylwestra! ;D Teraz, zapraszam do czytania! A i poszukuję bety! Proszę zainteresowanych o kontakt na GG: 6019041 albo na maila: .

oOoOoOoOoO

- Cholera! Co ze mnie za idiota! – krzyknął Malfoy, po wybiegnięciu Pottera z klasy.

Podszedł do lustra i dotknął jego tafli.

- Chciałbym wiedzieć co tam zobaczyłeś Harry …

Odsunął się od zwierciadła, myśląc o własnej głupocie. Wyszedł z sali, kierując się do pokoju prefekta. Po drodze – na jego nieszczęście – wpadł na Rona.

- Ooo… Patrzcie, kogo moje biedne oczy widzą! Wiewióra.

- Stul pysk Malfoy, bo tak ci twarz przemebluję, że się nie pozbierasz! – Warknął Weasley, zaciskając pięści.

- No dawaj rudzielcu. Wątpię, by ci Potter pozwolił. Chociaż, gdyby to mi zabraniał, miałbym go w dupie, a ty przecież chłopaka kochasz! Jakież to romantyczne! Aż się wzruszyłem!

- Ty skurwysynu! – Wrzasnął Ron, rzucając się na Malfoya. Lecz blondyn był szybszy i wyciągnął różdżkę. Jak na zawołanie, rudzielec zatrzymał się.

- Ty, Weasley, chyba nie wiesz z kim zaczynasz. Ja z rzuceniem zaklęcia się nie zawaham, wręcz przeciwnie, zadbam by było odpowiednio bolesne. Więc rusz swój zawszony tył i wracaj wypłakać się w ramię Potterowi, co ci ten zły Malfoy zrobił. – zakończył szyderczo.

-Jeszcze Cię kurwo dorwę! – powiedział na odchodne Weasley.

Draco schował, z ciężkim westchnieniem, różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Ruszył wolnym krokiem do swojego pokoju. Rozglądał się dookoła i widział wszystkich szczęśliwych, uśmiechniętych wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Dźwięki radosnych rozmów oraz śmiechów, denerwowały go bardziej niż zwykle. Oni są szczęśliwi a on nie. Zrozumiałe, że oni mogą być, ale czemu aż tak? Pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Merlinie, jaki on jest żałosny. Zabraniać innym szczęścia… Phi! Głupota.

Odgłosy wszelkich rozmów zaczęły maleć, aż w końcu całkowicie ucichły. Doszedł do lochów. Wypowiedział hasło, po czym wkroczył do salonu wspólnego, a zaraz po tym skierował swe kroki do prywatnego dormitorium prefekta. Ale nie. Po co bez żadnych powikłań, dojść do niego? Toż tak nie można. I tak sądzi nasza „słodka" Pansy!

- Draco! Kochanie! – zaszczebiotała, przyklejając się do jego ramienia.

- Czego chcesz, Parkinson? – odparł w odpowiedzi chłopak. Miał już dość jej, tego dnia i wszystkiego co stanęło mu dziś na drodze.

- Gdzie byłeś? Szukałam Cię.

- Nie twój zasrany interes! A teraz, z łaski swojej, puść mnie i daj mi wejść do mojego dormitorium, bym mógł odciąć się od tej głupiej rzeczywistości! – krzyknął dziewczynie w twarz. Ona przestraszona, zostawiła go i odbiegła. Gdyby to tak zawsze działało to byłby raj. Wypowiedziawszy hasło, wszedł do pomieszczenia. Zamknął drzwi, po czym zdjął szatę wierzchnią i rzucił się na łóżko. Leżąc tak, rozmyślał o tym co zrobił. Mógł pomyśleć, że on go nie kocha. Ale nie…

Wypuścił ciężko powietrze, gdy nagle go olśniło, w czego posiadaniu jest. Sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni i wyciągnął złożony pergamin. Mapa huncwotów! Zapomniał oddać Harryemu. Chociaż to lepiej. Przynajmniej poobserwuje, co chłopak robi.

Wziął różdżkę w rękę i wypowiedział formułkę, przytykając patyk do pergaminu. Na papierze pojawiła się mapka wraz z wieloma nazwiskami. Draco spojrzał na obrazek wieży Gryffindoru, lecz Pottera tam nie było. Przejechał różdżką po całej mapce, napotykając etykietkę z nazwiskiem Harryego pod portretem do … lochów. Malfoy spoglądał zdziwiony na przedmiot, trzymany w ręku. Zamiast pójść do niego i z nim pogadać, to leży w łóżku oraz patrzy jak głupi na mapę. W końcu ikona szybko się oddaliła od wejścia do Ślizgonów. Jedno pytanie ciągle krążyło mu po głowie. Po co tu przyszedł? Prędko odpowiedzi na to nie uzyska.

Złożył mapę, odkręcił się na plecy i nękany myślami o Potterze, zasnął …

Dzisiaj właśnie kończy się drugi tydzień, odkąd Harry zaczął unikać Malfoya. Minął on przepełniony nudą, samotnością oraz ciągłą nauką. Mimo tego, iż jest wybitnym uczniem, to już ma po dziurki w nosie tych wszystkich lekcji. Praca domowa bardziej go denerwuje niż zawsze, sprawdziany także. Wcześniej było lepiej. Harry pomagał mu zapomnieć o wymaganiach szkoły oraz o wielu irytujących ludziach, w czym byli również ślizgoni. Jedynym plusem tego jest to, że widuje Pottera na śniadaniach i lekcjach. Wpatruje się w niego, uporczywie doszukując jakichkolwiek uczuć… Lecz poprzez ignorancję Harryego do jego osoby, nie potrafi go rozszyfrować, gdyż nie wiadomo czy obecna mimika twarzy chłopaka jest wywołana przez zajęcia, czy może przez niego.

Teraz szedł szybkim krokiem, chcąc dogonić Wybrańca. Skręcając w korytarz, wykrzyknął jego imię. Chłopak, jakby nie słysząc, szedł dalej. Nagle przed Malfoyem pojawiła się czarna mgła, charakterystyczna dla … sługusów Voldemorta. Mgła zgęstniała, a kilka milimetrów od twarzy Dracona, ukazała się głowa … Saori, której oczy mieniły się czerwonym blaskiem. Usta rozszerzyła w ohydnym uśmieszku, po czym wysyczała…

- Zossstaw Goo w spokoju, on jesst mój, niegodziwcze!

Lecz w ułamku sekundy, padła na ziemię, trafiona drętwotą. Chmara dymu opadła, a za nią ukazał się Harry, z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką. Spoglądali na siebie, jak zaczarowani, aż niespodziewanie Shelyang, podniosła się do góry i podleciała do Pottera, łapiąc go za ramiona.

- Już wiesz kim jestem… To jeszcze nie koniec! Czarny Pan wygra tą wojnę, zabijając cię… Już wkrótce! – wykrzyknęła, po czym zniknęła …

Koniec cz. 11

CDN


	12. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz12

Witam oto nowa notka ;) myślę, że wam się spodoba ;) Betowała : Satahe Shetani

– Harry, porozmawiaj ze mną! – krzyknął Draco za chłopakiem, który, po tym, co miało miejsce chwilę temu, najzwyczajniej w świecie odwrócił się na pięcie i począł odchodzić. – Potter, kurwa! – wrzasnął, po czym złapał go za ramię, odwracając twarzą do siebie. Patrzył na Harry'ego złym, a zarazem smutnym, zranionym wzrokiem. Nie było miłe widzieć, jak jego miłość, ignorując go, idzie sobie, czyli… Ucieka? Tak chyba można to nazwać. Ucieka od rozmowy od kilku tygodni, nawet nie zaszczycając Dracona choćby jednym spojrzeniem czy słowem… – Wysłuchaj mnie, proszę.  
>Merlinie, zachowuje się jak jakiś bohater telenoweli dla nastolatek i ich babć… I co, pewnie ma paść przed Wybrańcem na kolana, błagając o wybaczenie, a ten, w akcie wielkiego wzruszenia, także klęknie przed nim, przytulając Dracona i płacząc z ogromnej radości, by na koniec niespodziewanie pójść z Malfoyem do łóżka oraz żyć długo i szczęśliwie! Taa… Genialne. Po części chciałby tego, ale to tam mały szczegół.<br>Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, mówiąc cicho:  
>– Słucham…<br>– Ja rozumiem, że źle zrobiłem wtedy w sali i bardzo za to przepraszam… Ale przez taką błahostkę zacząłeś mnie olewać… To boli, rozumiesz, Harry? Boli. Jesteś dla mnie ważny, zależy mi na tobie. Te chwile, które z tobą spędziłem, były wspaniałe i nie chcę tego stracić… – zakończył, trzymając chłopaka za rękę. Harry w odpowiedzi przyciągnął do siebie, przytulając mocno. Po chwili przyjemnej ciszy, Potter zaczął mówić, przyciśnięty do klatki Dracona:  
>– Ja też chcę przeprosić. Zachowałem się nieodpowiednio, zostawiając Cię samego. Na dodatek bezczelnie ignorowałem wszystko, co było związane z twoją osobą. Również olałem Parkinson i Zabiniego, którzy przyszli prosić, bym pogadał z tobą… Jest mi strasznie przykro – skończył, przyciskając się mocniej do Malfoya.<br>Draco zaś myślał nad tym, co zrobili dla niego Pansy i Blaise. Dla nich to było wielkie poświęcenie, gdyż nienawidzili Pottera z całego serca, ale poszli do niego z prośbą.  
><em>Kochani… Muszę im podziękować.<em>  
>Czochrając włosy Harry'emu, z uśmiechem odsunął go od siebie.<br>– Muszę coś załatwić. Spotkajmy się tutaj za półtorej godziny. Pa! – powiedział na odchodne.

Wszedł do lochów, zauważając dwójkę przyjaciół. Podszedł do drzwi swojego dormitorium, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.  
>– Zabini! Parkinson! – krzyknął do owej dwójki, która ze zdziwieniem podeszła do niego. Stanęli przed nim, czekając co powie. Ten zamiast mówić, rzucił się im na szyję, szepcząc ciche: „Dziękuję". Oni odpowiedzieli mu mocniejszym uściskiem. Trochę byli zdziwieni jego zachowaniem, gdyż Draco nigdy nie dziękował ani nie przepraszał. Odkąd zaczął się przyjaźnić z Potterem, wszystko uległo zmianie. Z jego serca zniknął lód, a milsze zachowanie wraz z uśmiechem gościły u niego teraz non stop. Aż dziwne, że taką zmianę u blondyna wywołał nikt inny, ale Harry Potter.<br>Oderwawszy się od nich, szybko poprawiając szatę i fryzurę, przybirał beznamiętny wyraz twarzy. No tak. Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.  
>– Zapraszam do mojego dormitorium. Muszę z wami porozmawiać. – Odezwał się, po czym, wypowiadając hasło, wkroczył do pomieszczenia. Ruchem ręki nakazał im siąść na kanapie. Kulturalnie, jak na właściciela „mieszkania" przystało, zapytał, czy życzą sobie coś do picia. Chłopak odmówił, zaś dziewczyna poprosiła o lampkę wina. Draco wezwał jednego skrzata, każąc mu przynieść to, co chce Pansy, a dla niego czarną kawę. Stworzenie zniknęło i po kilku sekundach wróciło wraz z napojami. Blondyn odegnał skrzata, a potem usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko dwójki przyjaciół. Westchnął ciężko i zaczął mówić:<br>– Pamiętacie tę nową Gryfonkę, Saori?– zapytał. Odpowiedziały mu przytakujące kiwnięcia głową. – Ona napadła na mnie i Harry'ego w korytarzu na czwartym piętrze. Pojawiła się znikąd, w chmarze czarnego dymu… To jeszcze nie koniec. Wtedy, gdy próbowałem się … zabić, to ona manipulowała Potterem. Wiecie, że normalny czarodziej nie może tak zrobić. Przecież zawahają się użyć Niewybaczalnego. Dzisiaj wreszcie dowiedziałem się prawdy… Shelyang jest Śmierciożerczynią. I mam pewne przypuszczenie… W Wielkiej Sali pierwszego września, podczas kolacji, widziałem czerwony błysk w jej oczach. Na początku myślałem, że mi się zdawało, lecz po oglądnięciu w myślodsiewni snu Harry'ego, byłem pewny. Ona … Ona jest córką Voldemorta!  
>Kielich wypadł z ręki Parkinson, roztrzaskując się na setki małych kawałeczków. Zaś dziewczyna siedziała z szeroko otwartymi oczami.<br>– Ale… Ale skąd taka pewność? Draco, to jest niemożliwe! Czarny Pan nie związałby się z nikim! – Krzyknęła Pansy. Z jej oczu można było wyczytać strach.  
>– W śnie Harry'ego, na samym końcu kobieta Z CZERWONYM BŁYSKIEM W OCZACH – podkreślił – mówiła: „Tak, ojcze". Nikt inny, prócz Voldemorta, nie ma takich oczu! Ups! Zapomniałem! Przecież jest jeszcze dziewczyna, ŚMIERCIOŻERCZYNI, w takim wieku, że mogłaby być CÓRKĄ CZARNEGO PANA!<br>Pansy zamilkła. Draco miał rację. Malfoy upił trochę kawy, po czym wstał i ruszył do wyjścia.  
>– Niestety, muszę was wyprosić, gdyż czas mnie goni.<br>– Spotkanie z Harrym? – zapytał Zabini, stojąc już z Pansy poza pokojem.  
>– Dokładnie.<p>

– Nie! Nie, proszę, nie! Ro…– Usłyszał krzyk, który po chwili został przytłumiony, zgadując, ręką. I to nie było wołanie byle kogo… To Harry!  
>Draco ruszył biegiem w stronę głosu. Jeśli dobrze ocenił jego głośność, to wystarczy tylko skręcić w lewo.<br>_Boże aby to nie było coś strasznego…_ myślał Draco. Skręcił… To, co zobaczył przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Harry został przyszpilony do ściany przez… Weasleya! Całował on Pottera, który był bierny na jego pieszczoty. Jedna ręka Wiewióra przetrzymywała ręce Wybrańca nad jego głową, zaś druga masowała krocze bruneta. Harry płakał… Płakał z tego wszystkiego. Jego przyjaciel robił mu takie coś… Był bezbronny. Jego drobna postawa, niemalże kobieca, nie dawała rady się bronić.  
>Draco zreflektował się, że zamiast powstrzymać Wiewióra, stoi, obserwując zdarzenie. Podszedł do nich szybkim krokiem i, z wielkim zamachem, przyłożył rudzielcowi. Ten, od ciosu, upadł, puszczając przy tym Harry'ego, który zsunął się po ścianie na ziemię. Rozwścieczony Malfoy stanął nad Weasleyem.<br>– Ty dziwko, gnoju jebany, jak śmiałeś go tknąć? Co, szujo pierdolona? Gwałcić ci się zachciało? – mówił Draco z przerwami, gdyż zadawał Ronowi coraz to mocniejsze ciosy.  
>– Draco! Stój! Przestań! – krzyczał roztrzęsionym głosem Harry.– Już dość…<br>– Dość? Nie widzisz, co chciał ci zrobić, a co już zrobił? – krzyknął rozeźlony Malfoy. Na miejscu Harry'ego dobiłby wiewióra.  
>– Proszę … – szepnął Potter.<br>Malfoy posłusznie wstał. Lecz podnosząc się, wysyczał cicho do ucha Weasleya:  
>– Gdyby nie on, byłbyś już martwy.<br>Podszedł do Harry'ego, podniósł go z ziemi, po czym oboje odeszli.

Koniec cz. 12

CDN


	13. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz13

Witam wszystkich :). Moje ferie się zaczęły, a wraz z nimi przychodzi nowy rozdział ;). Chciałabym podziękować _**zaczarowanej**_ za komentarze przy ostatnich notkach :). Cóż, odpowiadając na jednego z nich, chcę powiedzieć, że gdyby nie odsuwanie chłopców od rozmowy, to byli by ze sobą już gdzieś od 9 rozdziału. Mi się wydaję, że to z deczko za wcześnie ;). Ale miło mi. Wyrażasz swoje zdanie, co ci się nie podoba. To fajnie :D.

Jeszcze jedną mam do was sprawę, drodzy czytelnicy. Poszukuję doświadczonej bety, która nie tylko by wstawiała przecinki, czy sprawdzała błędy ortograficzne. Potrzeba mi kogoś, kto by po konsultacji ze mną, zmienił to i owo, gdyby był w stanie. Jeśli jest ktoś taki, proszę o kontakt ;) Na maila: lub gg: 6019041.

Dziękuję i zapraszam już do czytania :).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

To nie miało tak wyglądać…

To miało być zwykłe wyznanie miłości…

To miał być normalny pocałunek…

To miał być fantastyczny dzień…

I to wszystko przez Malfoya. Tak sobie przynajmniej tłumaczył Ron. Ale czy to wina blondyna, to się zaraz dowiemy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko Weasleya, z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. Ron wiedział już, co się wydarzyło.

- Malfoy. – Bardziej oznajmił niż zapytał. To zbyt oczywiste…

- Aż tak widać? Haha!- zaśmiał się, przy czym wyglądał… tak niewinnie, słodko, a jego piękny męski głos, roznosił się po całym salonie. Ron nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. _Piękny_ myślał. – Nawet nie wiedziałem, że przeprosiny mogą mnie tak bardzo ucieszyć. – przestał się śmiać, lecz delikatny uśmiech pozostał na jego twarzy.

Siedzieli tak w ciszy, aż Harry klapnął rękami w uda, podnosząc się.

- Za godzinę wychodzę, więc nie obraź się, ale idę wziąć prysznic albo nawet 45-minutową relaksującą kąpiel. – powiedział uśmiechając się szeroko.

- A idź w cholerę. – odparł złośliwie w odpowiedzi Ron, na co Potter go szturchnął. Zaśmiał się lekko. – A z kim idziesz, jeśli można wiedzieć?

- Um. Z Draco. – odpowiedział brunet, drapiąc się z tyłu głowy.

- Aha. I wszystko jasne. – mina Rona momentalnie się zmieniła. Była teraz poważna, lecz nie odzwierciedlała tego co naprawdę czuł. Był zazdrosny. Cholernie zazdrosny. Nie licząc kłótni chłopców, to niemalże całe dnie ze sobą spędzali. Harry zapomniał o nim, o wszystkich wspaniałych, ale i tych złych chwilach, spędzonych razem. Nawet teraz brunet bez słowa udał się na górę.

Postanowione. Jak tylko Potter wyjdzie z łazienki, powie mu co czuje.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Minęła godzina. Tak jak Harry mówił, jego kąpiel trwała 45 minut, zaś ubrał się w 10. Zszedł na dół, po czym szybkim krokiem, ruszył ku wyjściu z wieży Gryffindoru. Ron w ostatniej chwili zreflektował się, że to Potter.

- Ej, Harry! Czekaj! – krzyknął za nim rudzielec, podnosząc się z kanapy.

- Sorki Ron, nie mam czasu, zostało mi zaledwie 5 minut.

- Pieprzony Malfoy! – mruknął cicho do siebie Weasley. Rzucił czytaną właśnie książkę na kanapę, po czym ruszył za Wybrańcem. Zdążył go dogonić przy zakręcie do lochów. Złapał wtedy Pottera za nadgarstek i odwrócił twarzą do siebie.

- Co ty wyprawiasz! – warknął brunet, usiłując się wyrwać, lecz Weasley był za silny. – Pu-puść mnie! Co się z tobą dzieje? – krzyczał zezłoszczony.

Ron nie zwracając uwagi na to co Wybraniec mówił, przyszpilił go do ściany, szepcząc mu do ucha:

- Już dawno chciałem ci to powiedzieć… Harry ja… Kocham Cię. Od dawna, od 3 roku. Lecz wtedy nie byłem do końca pewny. Ale teraz jestem. – odsunął się od jego ucha, by potem zbliżyć do ust. Czuł na wargach urywany oddech chłopaka, który wziął za oznakę podniecenia. Lecz pomylił się. Harry położył mu dłonie na klatce piersiowej i starał się go odsunąć.

- Ja Ron… Ja nie czuję tego co ty… Ja muszę już iść. – wyjąkał Potter, wyślizgując się z pod rudzielca. Ruszył szybkim krokiem, lecz nie dane było mu pójście.

- Tak? Nie czujesz tego co ja? Co? Malfoya wolisz? Tego śmiecia? – warknął rozwścieczony i zazdrosny Ron, na powrót przyciskając chłopaka do ściany. – Czemu akurat w nim, Harry?

- J-ja nie…

- Nie kłam! – wrzasnął – Czy on cię kocha? Nie! Ja cię kocham! – i by potwierdzić te słowa, wpił się w jego usta, zaś ręką zaczął pieścić, przez spodnie, męskość chłopaka.

- Nie! Nie, proszę, nie! Ro…- krzyczał Harry, gdy Weasley obcałowywał mu szyję, lecz rudzielec w porę usłyszał, że Potter chce wymówić jego imię, więc ustami zatkał wargi bruneta.

Jego umysł był zaćmiony pożądaniem. Pragnął Harry'ego, jego ciała, jego ust… Jego całego. Zatracony w tylko swoją przyjemność z tego pocałunku, nie słyszał błagań Pottera, by przestał. Mimo, że Wybraniec był całkowicie bierny, to i tak czuł się niesamowicie. Do czasu…

Do czasu, gdy od ciosu pięścią, upadł na ziemię. Czyja była owa pięść? Otóż… Malfoya. Stanął on nad nim i zaczął go bić, przy okazji wyzywając od najgorszych. Podczas zadawanych mu ciosów, zdawał sobie sprawę co zrobił Harry'emu. Po mimo tego wszystkiego, chłopak stanął w jego obronie. Blondyn podnosząc się, szepnął mu kilka _miłych _słówek i odszedł z Harry'm…

Leżał tak na podłodze, wpatrując się w sufit. Krew ciekła mu po twarzy z pulsującego tępym bólem, nosa. Co w niego wstąpiło, by tak zrobić? No tak… Cholerna zazdrość. Tak bardzo kocha Pottera, że nie mógł znieść myśli, by brunet był z kimś innym. Jakże idiotyczny pomysł wpadł mu wtedy do głowy. Myślał, że przekona do siebie Pottera, poprzez, o ironio, gwałt. Aż parsknął cichym śmiechem, wypluwając trochę krwi na posadzkę. Nagle do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk trzepoczących szat, a kilka sekund później, nad nim pojawił się Snape.

- Weasley, normalnie przeszedłbym obok ciebie, nie zwracając uwagi na twoją zakrwawioną gębę, lecz leżysz pod moimi lochami, więc jestem zmuszony ci pomóc, prowadząc do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. – powiedział obojętnym głosem podnosząc chłopaka z ziemi.

- Ależ, profe…

- Nie ma żadnego ale. – przerwał mu Severus. – Następnym razem minę cię obojętnie i będziesz tak gnił leżąc na zakrwawionej podłodze. Więc teraz się ciesz, że w ogóle chcę ci pomóc. Ruchy! Nie wlecz się tak!

Ron uśmiechnął się. Mimo jadowitego głosu Snape'a, to przecież mężczyzna mu pomógł. Wie, że to nie jest nic wyjątkowego, ale liczy się sam gest. I z takim uśmiechem doszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdzie czekał na niego niesamowity ból i cierpienie, czyli w skrócie, naprawianie nosa.

CDN

Koniec cz. 13


	14. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz14

Weszli do dormitorium Draco, gdzie blondyn posadził, drżącego, płaczącego Harry'ego na kanapie. Brunet siedział tak widząc pod zamkniętymi powiekami wszystko, co Ron zrobił. Pamiętał jego dotyk, pocałunki, usta na szyi… Mocniejsze dreszcze przeszły po ciele chłopaka, na wspomnienie o tym. Jak on mógł mu coś takiego zrobić? Zrozumiałby kogoś innego, ale nie Rona. On go kocha … Nie spodziewał się. Tak jak próby gwałtu. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, mocniej płacząc. Stracił właśnie najlepszego przyjaciela. Ufał mu, kochał jak brata, a teraz… Nie. Nie jest w stanie nawet mu wybaczyć. Nawet jeśli by to zrobił, to i tak nie byłoby jak wcześniej.

Draco przestał obserwować chłopaka zmartwionym wzrokiem, by wezwać skrzata, każąc mu przynieść szklankę wody oraz z jego prywatnych zasobów, eliksir uspokajający. Po usłyszeniu rozkazu, stworzenie zniknęło, a po sekundzie pojawiło się wraz z płynami. Blondyn wziął od zwierzęcia napoje i odegnał skrzata. Ukucnął przed Harry'm patrząc na niego smutnym spojrzeniem. Przeklęty Weasley! Merlinie, że też takiego człowieka musiałeś stworzyć! Postawił płyny na kanapie, obok bruneta, by potem odciągnąć dłonie Pottera od twarzy. Ukazały mu się czerwone od płaczu oczy i policzki, po których nadal ciekły łzy. Usta miał wykrzywione w podkówkę, wyrażającą smutek, żal i złość na świat, który zrobił mu wiele złych rzeczy, a zwłaszcza zabrał mu przyjaciela.

- Harry… - powiedział cicho Draco, kładąc mu rękę na policzku. Potter spojrzał mu w oczy załzawionym wzrokiem, by potem paść chłopakowi w ramiona. Blondyn objął go mocno, szepcząc mu do ucha kojące słówka. – Harry… Cii… Masz wypij to, poczujesz się lepiej. – powiedział, sięgając po flakonik z eliksirem. Wlał go do ust chłopaka, a po chwili dreszcze i szloch Pottera ustały. To mu pomoże chociaż na chwilę odciąć się od myśli na temat Rona. Brunet siedział teraz spokojny, między nogami Dracona. Patrzył na blondyna lekko zamglonym, lecz nadal smutnym wzrokiem. – Jak się czujesz?

- Lepiej, dziękuję. – odpowiedział obojętnym tonem. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, na powrót wtulił się w Dracona. Ten zdziwiony, siedział chwilę w bezruchu, by potem odwzajemnić gest chłopaka. To było miłe. Bardzo miłe. Lecz trochę dziwne. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry wróci do jego objęć, raczej wstanie i pójdzie gdzieś. Ale nie żeby narzekał. Tak było dobrze.

- I co dalej?

- Jak to, co dalej? – zapytał z niezrozumieniem Harry.

- No z Weasleyem.

- Nic. Po prostu to koniec. Nie jestem w stanie przyjaźnić się z nim… Przynajmniej nie wyobrażam sobie tego… Czułbym się tak… Tak dziwnie, niekomfortowo. Byłbym przerażony, że może powtórzyć swój czyn i tym razem doszłoby do czegoś więcej. Nie umiałbym się bronić. Tak jak i tym razem. Ale jak mógł mi to zrobić? On… On był moim najlepszym przyjacielem… - zakończył czując, że w oczach wzbierają mu się na nowo łzy. Zamrugał kilka razy, odganiając je.

- Nie był twoim przyjacielem, jeśli tak ci zrobił. Jest po prostu zwykłą obleśną świnią, pieprzonym sukinsynem pół-krwi. – Posumował twardo Draco.

Harry gwałtownie odsunął się od niego, wstając.

- Bo mnie kocha! Zrobił to, bo mnie kocha! Może to nie było odpowiednie, tylko brutalne i chamskie, lecz wiem, że zależy mu na mojej osobie! Powiedział mi co czuje. Umiał mi powiedzieć. Miało wyjść tak dobrze i fajnie, ale jego zazdrość wszystko popsuła! Wiem, że teraz tak myśli! Popełnił błąd, to jasne! Ale przynajmniej umiał wyrazić swoje uczucia! A ty? Ty nie umiesz! Bo jesteś stworzony, jak z jakiegoś pieprzonego kamienia! Nic nie czujesz! Nie umiesz kochać! Wcale! – wykrzyczał drżącym głosem, z cieknącymi na nowo, łzami. Po wyrzuceniu wszystkiego z siebie, odkręcił się na pięcie i wybiegł z dormitorium chłopaka, zostawiając go na ziemi z rozdziawionymi w zdziwieniu ustami.

Biegł. Biegł przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na łzy lecące mu po policzkach, czy ludzi, których mijał w pośpiechu. Nic go nie obchodziło. Chciał tylko zaszyć się w miejscu, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. Zwłaszcza Draco. Po tym co mu powiedział, jakoś nie miał ochoty go widzieć. Skręcił w lewo, by potem pchnąć wielkie drewniane drzwi. Wkroczył do Łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Podszedł do umywalek, które otwierały Komnatę Tajemnic. Odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą i ochlapał sobie twarz. Co się z nim działo? Czemu po tym co zrobił mu Ron, broni go przed Draco? Czemu w ogóle nawrzeszczał na blondyna? Wydawało się, że ma konkretny powód. Widział jak zachowuje się Malfoy, ale czemu mu nic nie mówi? A może się myli? Tyle pytań nasuwało mu się na myśl, lecz na żadne znalazł dobrej odpowiedzi…

W tym momencie pojawiła się Marta i widząc smutną minę Harry'ego, przybliżyła się lekko, spoglądając na niego z ukrycia.Potter spojrzał zielonymi, zapłakanymi oczami na Martę. Dziewczyna podpłynęła do niego w powietrzu, poprawiając swoje wielkie okulary.  
>- Coś się stało?<br>- Widzisz, Marto... - Nagle się zawahał. A co, jeśli Marta komuś powie? - Ale nie mów nikomu! - zastrzegł ostrym głosem.  
>Duch potaknął, wpatrując się w chłopaka uważnie.<br>- Chodzi o to... Ron… On mnie … Wyznał mi… Kocha mnie… Ale ja go nie. Draco mi pomógł. Całował mnie i dotykał… Ja… - Westchnął, ubolewając nad swoją elokwencją.

- Kto ci to zrobił? – zapytała dziewczynka nie rozumiejąc nic.

- R-ron… - powiedział cicho. Zebrał w sobie wszystko co chciał i na jednym tchu, wyrzucił to z siebie. – On wyznał mi miłość, lecz ja go nie kocham, zezłościł się, zaczął krzyczeć, a potem… - przerwał na chwilę, nie mogąc tego powiedzieć. Westchnął ciężko. – A potem próbował mnie… Zgwałcić. Może nie umyślnie, bo opanowała go zazdrość, ale to i tak się liczy.

- No a co z Draco? – zapytała również i o to, gdyż interesowało ją to, skąd chłopak wziął się w tej historii.

- Mieliśmy się spotkać. I w drodze na nie, zobaczył nas. On mi pomógł. Jestem mu cholernie wdzięczny, ale jak zaczął, u niego w dormitorium, obrażać Rona, to zezłościłem się i powiedziałem mu parę, chyba niezbyt miłych rzeczy… - zakończył ze skruszoną miną.

- Ja Harry przepraszam, że jestem taka ciekawska, ale… Co mu powiedziałeś?

- Wykrzyczałem mu w twarz, że Ron był zdolny wyznać mi miłość, nawet w taki brutalny i okropny sposób, a on nie umie. Ale nie dałem mu spokoju, mówiąc tylko to. Dodałem jeszcze, że jest stworzony jak z kamienia… że nie umie kochać, nie wie co to miłość. A po tym… Wybiegłem z jego komnat.

- Źle postąpiłeś Harry, dobrze wiesz o tym. Nie powinieneś tego mówić, chyba że był jakiś konkretny powód. Chyba że… Leży ci coś na sercu, masz mu coś za złe...

Potter odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał, by dziewczyna o tym wiedziała. To jest zbyt… prywatne. No ale co może być bardziej osobistego niż gwałt. Nic.

- Harry… Zaufaj mi. Postaram się Ci pomóc. – zapewniła dziewczynka, widząc jego zamyśloną twarz. Chyba wie co się kroi.

- Pamiętasz Cedrik'a Diggory? – odpowiedziało mu potakujące kiwania głową. – On… On był moim chłopakiem. Kochałem go bardzo mocno. Łączyło mnie z nim wiele rzeczy. Od jedzenia po Quidditch'a. Wyznał mi miłość podczas pierwszego zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Wtedy również zrobiliśmy TO, po raz pierwszy. Zadanie wykonywała akurat Fleur, zaś Victor wyszedł na trybuny. Zostaliśmy sami. Pamiętam to tak dokładnie… Jakby to było wczoraj. Spotykaliśmy się coraz częściej, jak mieliśmy łączone zajęcia siedzieliśmy razem. Miłość kwitła a razem z nią, nasze szczęście. Przed wejściem do labiryntu w trzecim zadaniu, że jeśli któryś dotrze pierwszy do pucharu, to czeka na drugiego. Lecz spotkaliśmy się po drodze. Tym lepiej. Tak chociaż myślałem wtedy. Złapaliśmy za naczynie i przenieśliśmy się na cmentarz. Mnie złapał pomnik, a na polanę cmentarną wkroczył Gilzdogon. Wołałem do Cedrik'a, prosiłem, – zamknął oczy, mówiąc wciąż, czując na policzkach cieknące łzy. – by sięgnął za ten cholerny świstoklik. Lecz się zawziął, że mnie nie zostawi. Wtedy… Wtedy Voldemort, małe zawiniątko, na rękach Śmierciożercy, kazał zabić go. I uczynił to… Avada trafiła w jego ciało… Wiedziałem, że już nigdy go nie ujrzę. Lecz gdy zaklęcia moje i odrodzonego Voldemorta, złączyły się, z różdżki gada wyszły cztery strumienie światła. Dwa z nich to moi rodzice. Mówili do mnie, a ja patrzyłem na kolejną łunę. Tym razem był to starszy człowiek, którego widziałem w moich koszmarach. Został ostatni… Wiedziałem kim będzie następna postać. Pojawił się on… Patrzyłem na przeźroczyste ciało Cedrik'a, w jego oczy. Widziałem w nich ból, lecz nie wywołany śmiercią. Tylko pozostawieniem mnie, nie posłuchaniem moich próśb i krzyków. Poprosił bym zabrał jego ciało do jego ojca. Podpłynął do mnie w powietrzu. Dokładnie pamiętam co powiedział. Rzekł _Kocham cię i zawszę będę._ _Pamiętaj o tym. Przepraszam, że nie byłem dla ciebie lepszy. Lecz czekam. _Zapytałem na co i gdzie. Odparł _Na ciebie… W lepszym świecie, gdzie będziemy już zawsze razem. Nie śpiesz się. Nie daj się zabić Harry. _Wtedy ostatni raz poczułem jego usta na swoich. Zniknął. Przerwałem zaklęcie i pobiegłem do świstoklika, po drodze łapiąc jego ciało. Czułem łzy spływające mi po policzkach. Kończyły one swą wędrówkę na twarzy Cedrik'a. Teleportowaliśmy się do Hogwartu. Resztę pewnie już znasz. Tamtej nocy obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy się nie zakocham, gdyż kochane osoby szybko odchodzą. – zakończył brunet, otwierając oczy i spoglądając na Martę.

Ona również płakała. Historia miłosna, piękna lecz tragiczna. Rodem z książki. Ale to się stało naprawdę. Nie w książce. Spojrzała za Harry'ego. Ujrzała blond czuprynę, patrzącą ze smutkiem i zarazem zszokowaniem w plecy Wybrańca. Mężczyzna podniósł na nią wzrok i nakazał by była cicho. Po chwili postać… zniknęła. Stała w jednym miejscu a po sekundzie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

- Coś tam widzisz Marto? – zapytał Harry, rozglądając się dookoła.

- Nie, nic, nic. – odpowiedziała szybko. – A co z Draco? Co ta historia ma do niego? Czy… Czy nadal czujesz coś do Cedrik'a?

- Moja miłość… Nie. Zrozumiałem wreszcie, że odszedł i muszę się z tym pogodzić. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy jestem w stanie się zakochać. Lecz Draco… To mój przyjaciel, najlepszy przyjaciel. Uratował mnie przed Ron'em . Nie jestem pewien co do niego czuje, ale sądzę, że to raczej nie miłość. Przynajmniej tak… myślę. Chociaż zwierciadło Ain Eingarp widzi to inaczej…

- To ono jest jeszcze w szkole?

- Sprowadziłem je, specjalnie, żeby zobaczyć o czym marzę ja i Draco.

- Co w nim ujrzałeś? – zapytała rozglądając się dookoła, za blond głową.

- Ja… Ja nie mogę. Już za dużo powiedziałem. Przepraszam Marto, naprawdę. Ale bardzo mi pomogłaś… Od razu lepiej się poczułem. Tak jakoś… lżej. Ja już pójdę. Niestety czas na mój szlaban u Snape'a. Cześć – pożegnał się chłopak.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i odpowiedziała tym samym. Sekundę po tym jak brunet wyszedł z łazienki, jej mina zmieniła się na zaciętą.

- Dobra. Możesz już wyjść. – powiedziała dziewczyna.

W miejscu w którym stał wcześniej Harry, ukazał się Malfoy, twarzą zwrócony do dziewczyny.

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. W końcu Marta westchnęła ciężko, widząc, że chłopak łatwo się nie podda i sam gadać nie zacznie.

- Ile słyszałeś? – zapytała.

- Wszystko. – odpowiedział zamyślony. Wiedział, że między chłopcami był romans, ale myślał, że tylko łóżkowy. A tu… Okazuje się, że to wielka miłość. Jak Harry zaczynał o tym mówić, był taki szczęśliwy radosny… _Merlinie, aż nie wiem co o tym myśleć…_

- Chcesz porozmawiać? – zapytała Marta.

- Nie, chyba cię pogrzało. – powiedział kpiąco, po czym odkręcił się na pięcie i wyszedł z łaźni.

Co on teraz ma zrobić? Ma mu powiedzieć co czuje? Nie! Przecież go odrzuci… Sam mówił, że to nie miłość. Może nie tak samo jak wcześniej, ale nadal kocha Cedrik'a. Teraz jedyne co może zrobić, to pójść do profesora Snape'a i poprosić, by dzisiaj darował Potterowi jego szlaban. Ma przecież coś dla chłopaka do wytłumaczenia.

Koniec cz. 14

CDN.

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał. I chciałabym was przeprosić, że musieliście czytać tamte rozdziały, które były napisane z wieloma błędami. Postarałam się i poprawiłam je. I oczywiście chciałam przeprosić _**zaczytaną**_, gdyż niechcący pomyliłam się w pisaniu jej nazwy. Napisałam Zaczarowana a nie Zaczytana. Wybacz serio ;) Dziękuję za uwagę :).


	15. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz15

No dużo czasu od ostatniej notki nie minęło. I to chyba nawet lepiej. Ale sądzę, że nie jest ona najlepsza. Coś nie czuje tego samego co przy każdej. Mimo tego mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. A teraz z innej beczki. Ferie mi się kończą a razem z nimi, częstsze notki. Mimo tego, że będą rzadziej to postaram się by były takiej mniej więcej długości jak rozdział 14.

_**Shet**_ Odpowiadając na twój komentarz to miło mi, że wyrażasz co Ci się nie podoba. Co do tego seksu to ja nawet nie pomyślałam w jakim wieku to zrobili. Jest wiele opowiadań gdzie pierwszy stosunek bohaterowie odbywają w wieku 13-14 lat. To straszne wiem, ale nie mogę tego zmienić, ponieważ musieli to zrobić. Nawet nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć czemu musieli. A z przecinkami chciałam się zgłosić, ale na gg cię nie było :P

A teraz zapraszam do czytania.

…

Dotarł pod lochy zdyszany. Biegł do gabinetu nietoperza, na odrabianie szlabanu i nie mógł się spóźnić, choćby sekundę. Aż strach myśleć, co by było gdyby nie przybył na czas. Spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało mu jakieś… 15 sekund. W głowie odliczał czas i korzystając z niego starał się wyrównał oddech, by mężczyzna nie poznał, że o mały włos dotarł by tu za późno. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… I w gabinecie czarnowłosego rozległo się pukanie. Na zewnątrz słychać było głośne kroki oraz suwane meble. Drzwi przed chłopakiem zostały zamaszyście otwarte, a w nich stanął najgorszy koszmar tej szkoły. Severus Snape. Niegdyś pośmiewisko całego Hogwartu a teraz najstraszniejszy nauczyciel. W latach jego nauki poniżany był przez ojca Harry'ego, James'a Pottera. Severus chcąc zemścić się za wyrządzone mu krzywdy, stara się uprzykrzyć życie Wybrańcowi. Dlatego młodzieniec nie spodziewał się lekkiej kary za pyskowanie.

Snape trzepocząc szatami wszedł do wnętrza jego komnat. Ogień w kominku jako jedyny oświetlał pomieszczenie. Światło z niego padało na podsunięty, pod ścianę, stół, na którym leżało mnóstwo buteleczek z eliksirami do sprawdzenia oraz stosy kartkówek i sprawdzianów. Logicznie myśląc, będzie tu siedział Snape. Zaś pod przeciwną ścianą stał ogromny, brudny kocioł. Pół biedy gdyby zabrudzenia były świeże. Ale nie. Żeby utrudnić sprawę, Snape zadbał o to by były zaschnięte. Koło kotła, na ziemi leżał mały zmywaczek i jakiś płyn. Czyżby miał to czyścić ręcznie? No chyba go pogrzało!

- Widać, że zauważyłeś co masz dzisiaj zrobić. Masz na to dokładnie… Godzinę. Do roboty! Już! – wrzeszczał czarnowłosy, siadając do stołu, biorąc biuro w dłoń, by potem sięgnąć po pierwszą kartkówkę. Po jego minie można było wywnioskować, że praca była fatalnie napisana.

Harry podszedł do kotła. Ze skrzywioną miną, sięgnął po zmywaczek i nalał na niego płynu. Stojąc tak nad naczyniem, myślał skąd ma wziąć wody do mycia. Odwrócił się nieśmiało w stronę nauczyciela, mówiąc:

- Profesorze, a skąd mam wziąć wodę by namoczyć kocioł? – zapytał cicho.

- Gdybyś był mądrzejszy to byś wiedział, że jak nie przygotowałem jej dla ciebie, to będzie zbędna.

- A-ale jak ja mam to umyć bez wody? – wykrzyknął zły.

- Normalnie, Potter. Żyłeś wśród mugoli, więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że można umyć naczynia bez użycia wody. Zapomniałem. Przecież jesteś tak samo tępy jak twój pieprzony tatuś. – wysyczał Snape, podchodząc do chłopaka.

- Nie obrażaj mojego ojca! Nie masz prawa!

- Mam prawo, tak jak i on miał niby prawo poniżania mnie! Twój ojciec był zwykłą, parszywą, zakłamaną suką!

- Skąd pan może to wiedzieć! Nawet się z nim profesorze nie przyjaźniłeś!

- Koniec Potter! Nie pyskuj, bo zwiększę Ci szlaban i utrudnię, tak, że nie starczy ci czasu i sił na nic innego , jak tylko moje kary! Bierz się do roboty, bo obiecuję, że zrobię jak powiedziałem!

- Oczywiście, profesorze. – wydusił Harry zza zaciśniętych zębów. Chwycił na powrót zmywaczek w dłoń, zaczynając szorować kocioł. Zaschnięty brud nie był łatwy do zmycia, więc chłopak trochę się zmęczył. Przetarł nadgarstkiem pot z czoła, wzdychając ciężko. _Merlinie, co on w tym gotował? Tak to śmierdzi, że śmiem myśleć, iż to były rzygi trolla! Ohyda! _Myślał Potter. Ledwo powstrzymał odruch wymiotny, musząc włożyć głowę do środka. Wolał zacząć od najgorszego miejsca, czyli dna. Nagle wpadł na pomysł. Snape jest zajęty sprawdzaniem prac, więc nie zauważy jak użyje zaklęcia. Na szczęście umiał wykonywać magię niewerbalną. Sięgnął po cichu do kieszeni po różdżkę. Wyciągnął ją bezszelestnie. W momencie kiedy wypowiadał w myślach zaklęcie, z hukiem do klasy wpadł Malfoy. Zaalarmowany hałasem Harry odwrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę drzwi, mentalnie wypowiadając do końca formułkę niewerbalnego oraz kierując przypadkiem różdżkę w stronę Snape'a. Woda chlusnęła mu prosto w twarz. Mokry Severus ze złością odwrócił głowę, patrząc z furią na chłopaka.

- Ty nędzny szczurze! – wrzasnął.

- Echem, przypominam, że właśnie wszedłem do twoich komnat Severusie. – chrząknął Draco. Patrzył beznamiętnym wzrokiem na swojego opiekuna. – Chciałem prosić, byś dzisiaj darował Potterowi jego szlaban, a następne niech odrabia u mnie. Będę z nich pisał sprawozdanie jeśli zechcesz.

- Tak! Bierz tego cholernego dzieciaka i znikajcie mi stąd!

- Przepraszam, że się wtrącę, ale zostaję tu. Wolę szlabany u profesora Snape'a. – powiedział Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Po tym co wykrzyczał Draco w twarz, nie chciał z nim gadać. Nie, nie dlatego, że się obraził. Nic z tych rzeczy! Tylko… czuł się zażenowany, że coś takiego mu powiedział. Przecież każdy kocha. On nie jest wyjątkiem. Nawet nie wiedział, czemu tak zareagował na obrazę Rona.

- Nie masz tu nic do gadania! Ruszaj swój odwłok i wynoś się stąd! – wyganiał bruneta Snape.

Harry wstał pośpiesznie i wybiegł z gabinetu, nie chcąc dostać żadną klątwą. Kto jak kto, ale on był do tego zdolny. Stanął pod ścianą, znajdującą się naprzeciwko drzwi. Czekał na Draco.

Blondyn w końcu po 5 minutach wyszedł z gabinetu. Stał chwilę pod drzwiami, patrząc niepewnie na Harry'ego. Wreszcie przemógł się i podszedł do chłopaka. Stał blisko. Bardzo blisko. Oboje patrzyli sobie w oczy. Stali w ciszy. Niekrępującej ciszy.

- Jesteś na mnie zły? – zapytał Potter, przerywając milczenie.

- A wyglądam na takiego? – odpowiedział pytaniem Draco, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- N-nie.

- Więc nie jestem zły. – zaśmiał się lekko blondyn, zauważając w oczach bruneta błysk radości. Kochał te oczy. Ten ich blask kiedy był wesoły, smutny, zły, gdy płakał, krzyczał, uśmiechał się… Są wyjątkowe. Ich wielkość i butelkowy kolor. Nie jedna kobieta a nawet chłopak mu zazdrości.

- To co wtedy powiedziałem, to nie prawda. Każdy kocha i to na swój pokrętny sposób. Ty nie jesteś wyjątkiem. Może kochasz, może nie. To nie mój interes.

- Mylisz się. Twój.

- Niby czemu? – zapytał, unosząc brwi do góry, w geście zdziwienia.

- Jesteś moim przyjacielem, powinieneś wiedzieć takie rzeczy.

- To znaczy, że Pansy i Blaise'owi też o tym mówisz. – stwierdził Potter, patrząc na usta Dracona, które były blisko jego. Są one takie… Kuszące. Jego usta nie były ani za małe, ani za duże. Tylko idealne. Górna i dolna warga, były jednakowej wielkości. Żadnego śladu popękanej, choćby jednej, części ust. Pewnie używał wazeliny czy błyszczyku. Haha, paniczyk. Na powrót spojrzał w oczy blondyna, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Nie. Im wyjątkowo nie. Nie widzę potrzeby, by wiedzieli o takich rzeczach. – odpowiedział, po chwili namysłu.

- Haha, czemu? – zaśmiał się brunet.

- Nie wiem jakoś tak. Oj tam! Nie ważne. – powiedział Malfoy, napuszając się.

Teraz Harry śmiał się w głos, na widok jego miny. Po chwili patrzenia na Pottera jak na idiotę, który uciekł z wariatkowa, dołączył się do niego. Zaraz jednak się uspokoili. Harry patrzył na każdy detal postaci blondyna, by w końcu znów dotrzeć do ust. Nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymywać, sięgnął dłońmi do jego twarzy, przyciągając Dracona do pocałunku. Gorące wargi złączyły się ze sobą. Fala ciepła rozeszła się po ciałach chłopców. Oboje znali to uczucie, czekali w zniecierpliwieniu od dawna, by znowu to poczuć. W końcu pocałunek przerwał Harry. Z lekkimi rumieńcami odezwał się:

- Przepraszam Draco. T-to nic nie znaczy. Przepraszam.

Malfoy usłyszał słowa bruneta, lecz nadal nie otwierał oczu, rozkoszując się pozostawionym smakiem ust Pottera. Czuł… Czekoladę pomieszaną z miętą i… mandarynkami? Uwielbiał je. I zaczyna je coraz bardziej lubić, wiedząc, że chłopak nimi smakuje.

- To co? Idziemy odrabiać ten szlaban? – odezwał się cicho Potter.

- Tak, jasne. – odpowiedział lekko zawiedziony chłopak. Nic nie znaczy… Może dla Harry'ego nic, ale dla niego wiele.

Ruszyli w stronę jego dormitorium, wesoło rozmawiając, nie czując już skrępowania incydentem, który miał miejsce przed chwilą.

Snape siedział podenerwowany w gabinecie, sącząc ze szklanki Whiskey. Jeszcze złość mu nie przeszła od szlabanu Pottera. Cholerny dzieciak! Taka sama sierota jak Black. Są siebie warci. Jaki ojciec chrzestny taki i chrześniak. Argh! Na samą myśl o łapie ogarnęła go większa wściekłość. Trzymaną w ręku szklankę obracał, by po chwili rzucić nią z całej siły w ścianę. W tym momencie pojawiły się dwa skrzaty. Jeden wziął się za sprzątanie rozbitego szkła, a drugi nieśmiało podszedł do niego z małą fiolką eliksiru trzeźwiejącego.

- Panie… - odezwało się cicho stworzenie.

- Czego chcesz? – warknął na nie.

- Mam za zadanie, przekazać panu, że dyrektor Albus Dumbledore wrócił do Hogwartu i chce pana zaraz u siebie widzieć. Żeby zapobiec pańskiej kompromitacji, pozwoliłem sobie, przynieść eliksir trzeźwiejący. – zakończył, podając Snape'owi fiolkę.

- Mądrze. A teraz znikaj. – pochwalił. Jednym haustem opróżnił buteleczkę, czując, że trzeźwieje. Wszedł do kominka, sypnął proszkiem Fiu i wykrzykując miejsce przenosin, zniknął.

Pojawił się w dużym kominku. Strzepując popiół z szaty, patrzył na dyrektora.

- Witaj Severusie. Musimy porozmawiać. Wiesz o czym. Zapraszam.

Koniec cz. 15

CDN


	16. Życie nie ma happy end'u? cz16

Od dobrej pół godziny w gabinecie dyrektora dało się słyszeć nie ustające krzyki nauczyciela oraz spokojny głos starca.

- Severusie, wiesz przecież, że tego wymaga sytuacja. Nie mam innego wyboru, jak tylko przenieść go w bezpieczne miejsce. On będzie chciał chłopaka posiąść, rozumiesz? – tłumaczył po raz kolejny Dumbledore. Był cierpliwy. I to bardzo. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy chodziło o bezpieczeństwo jego uczniów. Był za nie odpowiedzialny, chociaż to mało ważne. Kochał je przecież jak własne dzieci. Nawet Ślizgonów.

Patrzył na Snape'a spokojnym wzrokiem. Widział jego zezłoszczoną minę, wywołaną rozmową z Albusem. Wiedział, że nie cieszy go rozkazywanie mu, zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o jego uczniów.

- Nie! Jestem jego nauczycielem, opiekunem! Nie pozwolę ci go zabrać. On umie się sam bronić, Dumbledorze. Został wychowany na twardego człowieka. Da sobie radę, zwłaszcza, że ty jesteś dyrektorem szkoły, a ja jego opiekunem. – powiedział Snape z determinacją. – To niedo…

- Cisza. – nakazał Dumbledore, przy okazji przerywając mu w środku wypowiedzi. Przyłożył palec do ust, nadstawiając uszu. Wstał z krzesła, bezszelestnie podchodząc do drzwi. Uśmiechnął się lekko, otwierając je, by spojrzeć na intruza. Wpuścił go do środka, nakazując siąść. Snape spoglądał na niego beznamiętnym wzrokiem, myśląc, że jednak się nie mylił, czując czyjąś obecność, prócz jego samego i dyrektora.

- Witam pana. – zaczął miło Albus. Owszem, był zaskoczony, że chłopak podsłuchiwał ich rozmowę, ale to nie oznaczało by musiał być zły. – Cóż cię tu sprowadza, pod mój gabinet, panie Weasley?

Rudzielec siedział jak na szpilkach. Jakiż on błąd popełnił, odważając się pójść za Snapem! Co mu w ogóle do łba strzeliło, sam nie wiedział… Po tym jak go mężczyzna zostawił w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, pomyślał sobie, że kulturalnie było by mu podziękować. Lecz jeszcze nie był pewien. Poszedł do Wieży Astronomicznej. Myślał o wszystkim i o niczym. W końcu zdecydował się pójść do profesora. Szedł szybkim krokiem i miał już podejść do drzwi, gdy zobaczył odwracających się Harry'ego i Draco. Patrzył na nich z zaciekawieniem. Interesujące były rumieńce na twarzy Pottera oraz rozmarzony wzrok Malfoya. _Dziwne_ myślał wtedy. Podszedł do drzwi, lecz nie zapukał. Usłyszał dźwięk bitego szkła a potem głos skrzata informujący Snape'a, że Dumbledore chce go widzieć. Naszła go chęć dowiedzenia się powodu wezwania starca. Ruszył więc biegiem do gabinetu dyrektora, główkując nad hasłem. To nie było trudne. Dotarł pod gargulce chroniące wejścia do komnat Dumbledore'a. Cytrynowe dropsy. To było hasło. Banalne. Posąg przesunął się, ukazując schody na górę. Doszedł pod drzwi, modląc się by nikt go nie wyczuł. Zdążył na sam początek rozmowy. Stał tam nie wierząc własnym uszom… Musi to jakoś przekazać Harry'emu! Malfoy już w oczach wybrańca nie będzie taki święty. I nawet wie jak mu to powie. Opierał się o ścianę, oddychając jak najciszej umie. Lecz jego starania poszły na marne. Drzwi się otworzyły i… Resztę już znacie.

Ron patrzył na swoje ręce, myśląc nad jakąś sensowną wymówką. Niestety, nic nie udało mu się wymyślić.

- Ja… Nie wiem. – powiedział cicho, zrezygnowany.

- Jak to nie wiesz? – zapytał się dyrektor, patrząc uważnie na chłopaka znad swoich okularów.

- Tak po prostu nie wiem! – krzyknął nagle zdenerwowany rudzielec.

- Kultury, Weasley, matka nie nauczyła? – warknął Snape, trzepnąwszy go w tył głowy.

- Severusie. – powiedział starzec spokojnie. Nie pozwoli tutaj na żadne kłótnie. – Dobrze, Ron, możesz iść. – odezwał się do rudzielca, który po usłyszeniu pozwolenia, błyskawicznie podniósł się z krzesła, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. – I jeśli – zatrzymał go jeszcze. – coś słyszałeś, to zapomnij. Nie powinieneś zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Do widzenia. – uśmiechnął się na pożegnanie Dumbledore. Teraz spojrzał na czarnowłosego. – Nasza rozmowa, również jest skończona. Niech będzie jak chcesz, chociaż muszę się z tym przespać.

- Nie! Nie zrobię tego! To jest obrzydliwe!

- Musisz, to twój szlaban. Lepsze to niż ten śmierdzący kocioł.

- Ale Draco…!

- Żadnego ale! – przerwał Potterowi, Malfoy. Patrzył ostro na bruneta, przed którym skrzaty przed sekundą postawiły dużą misę z wodą, a obok brudną… bieliznę Draco.

Harry spoglądał na to wszystko ze skrzywioną miną. To czysta przesada. Rozumiał pastowanie wszystkich butów blondyna, czy odrobienie prac domowych albo to nieszczęsne pranie, lecz nie bielizny… Tylko zwykłych, zabłoconych, zapoconych ubrań. Już nawet wolał ten śmierdzący kocioł! Tylko nie bieliznę.

Wybraniec skierował szczenięcy wzrok w stronę Draco. Myślał, że może mu daruje. Ale jego nadzieje zawiodły.

- Wiesz, że taki wzrok na mnie nie działa, prawda Harry?

- Teraz już tak! – syknął Potter, sięgając po jedne z bokserek w czarno-zielone romby. Spojrzał na resztę. Okazuje się, że każde są w takich odcieniach lub w kolorach domu. Ta… Nie ma to jak różnorodność. Błądził teraz wzrokiem od miski do bokserek trzymanych w ręku, nie wiedząc co dalej począć, mimo iż to logiczne.

- Słuchaj. Teraz jak na normalnego człowieka rozumnego przystało, powinieneś wiedzieć, że należy brudne rzeczy zamoczyć w wodzie a potem szorować. Załapałeś czy powtórzyć? – zapytał z kpiną Draco. Nie mógł mu tego darować. Wyglądał na takiego zagubionego, że aż zżerało go wewnętrznie, by dogryźć chłopakowi.

- Draconie Lucjuszu Malfoy'u! Wiedz, że ci tego nie wybaczę! – warknął Potter, licząc na cud. Może blondyn mu jeszcze daruje? Lecz zawiódł się i jedyne co usłyszał to:

- Nie gadaj tyle, tylko bierz się do roboty.

Z wielką niechęcią wziął się do pracy. Wrzucił trzymane w ręku bokserki do wody, by potem zapełnić miskę wszystkimi. Szorowanie nie miało końca. Już wiedział jak się czuły skrzaty. Chociaż one są stworzone do pracy… Jak dobrze, że Hermiona tego nie słyszy! No właśnie… Nie ma jak… Przecież Ron jej dogadał i teraz żadne z nich nie może znaleźć wspólnego języka. Starał się złamać obietnice Weasleya, lecz nie mógł wyszukać żadnego tematu, na który pogadałby z dziewczyną. W końcu, kilka dni temu, zaprzestał starań. Poradzi sobie bez nich. Jest silną dziewczyną, na pewno znajdzie sobie kogoś innego i nie załamie się po stracie przyjaciół.

Jego praca dobiegła końca. Wszystkie bokserki zabrały skrzaty do suszenia, a on skończył cały mokry. Świetnie. Teraz musi iść się przebrać. Spojrzał na Draco. Na twarzy chłopaka widniał zwycięski i zadowolony uśmiech.

- Dumny jesteś z siebie? – zapytał ze złością Potter.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. – odpowiedział blondyn, pomagając mu wstać. Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i wypowiedział zaklęcie suszące.

Harry walnął się w czoło. _No tak! Zaklęcie suszące, czemu od razu na to nie wpadłem?_ Pytał się mentalnie brunet.

- Idziemy na spacer po zamku? Ewentualnie po tym mogę cię zabrać na lody, jak będziesz chciał. – zaproponował Draco.

- A skąd ty je niby weźmiesz?

- Mam swoje sposoby. – mrugnął Malfoy do Wybrańca, po czym wyszli z dormitorium.

Nie wiedzieli nawet jaki błąd popełnili, nie patrząc przez okno…

Poza barierą ochronną Hogwartu, aportowała się pewna dziewczyna. Nie zwykła dziewczyna. Była nią odziana w czarne szaty, Saori Shelyang. Wokół niej było czuć czarną magię, z którą nie mogłaby się przedostać przez bariery zamku. Nauczona pradawnej czarnej magii, umiała zmienić swą złą aurę w dobrą. Tak też uczyniła. Spokojnym krokiem przekroczyła grubą warstwę zaklęć ochronnych, znajdując się w końcu po drugiej stronie bariery. Chwytając swą różdżkę w dłoń, zmieniła ubiór na szkolne szaty. Mocny makijaż oraz kolczyki z brwi i ust, zniknęły, robiąc złudzenie niewinności dziewczyny. Zaklęciem maskującym zakryła znak na swej piersi, by nikt nie poznał jej prawdziwych celów. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę wielkich wrót Hogwartu. Przeniknęła przez nie. To nie była zwykła magia, którą posługiwała się większość czarodziejów. To były czarne czary, stworzone w sam raz dla ludzi lubiących wszelkie ryzyko oraz zło. Wykorzystał ją również Lord Voldemort, z którym dziewczyna była dziwnie i niebezpiecznie blisko. Wkraczając na długi korytarz, prowadzący do Wielkiej Sali, rozglądnęła się dookoła. Zauważyła dwie idące w jej stronę postacie. Jej cele. By jej plan się powiódł, przybrała na twarz zranioną, niewinną maskę, by dwaj chłopcy zapomnieli o tym, co miało miejsce tydzień temu. Magią niewerbalną, dorobiła sobie pod okiem sińca oraz rozciętą ranę na policzku. Chłopcy podeszli bliżej i zatrzymali się, zszokowani… Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, niemalże niewidocznie, tak by oni tego nie zauważyli. Czas plan wprowadzić w życie.

Harry i Draco szli korytarzem do Wielkiej Sali, by podkraść z kuchni trochę lodów. Chcieli się do niej dostać przez obraz na drugim piętrze, lecz został on zdjęty. Nie zostało im nic innego jak iść do niej dłuższą drogą. Podczas powolnego chodu, śmiali się i rozmawiali o wszystkim, unikając jedynie tematu Weasleya. Harry, gdy weszli na główny korytarz prowadzący do Wielkiej Sali, ujrzał zarys kobiecej postaci, stojącej przy wrotach. Pomyślał sobie, że to nic strasznego. Każdy tam może stać. Lecz im byli coraz bliżej, postać stawała się coraz bardziej znajoma. Po kilku krokach w przód, stanęli jak wryci. To przecież Saori! A-ale nie wyglądała przecież jak wcześniej! Nie na śmierciożerczynie, lecz na wystraszoną, niewinną uczennicę. Wyciągnęli różdżki, po czym podeszli bliżej.

- Co tutaj robisz, śmierciojadzie! – wykrzyknął Potter, uważnie ją obserwując.

- C-co? Nie jestem Śmierciożercą! Harry! Oszalałeś? – mówiła zdumiona dziewczyna. – T-to nie byłam ja…

- A kto niby? Sam Voldemort się pofatygował w twojej postaci? – warknął Draco. Coś mu tu nie pasowało. Wiedział przecież, że dziewczyna pracuje dla Czarnego Pana, więc jak ze swoja aurą przedostała się na teren Hogwartu?

- Nie wiem! Może! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, z łzami w oczach. Co jak co, ale ona umiała grać. Nauczyła się od mistrza.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał Harry.

- To, że mnie porwano! Szłam do salonu wspólnego, jak nagle coś mnie wciągnęło do obrazu, nawet nie wiem co, przemieszczaliśmy się tak szybko, a ono tak mną tak szamotało, że nie widziałam tego twarzy, ani miejsca. W końcu wylądowałam w jakimś pokoju, lecz zaraz zostałam oszołomiona, chyba zaklęciem. Gdy się obudziłam, miałam zawiązane oczy. Czułam piekący ból z tyłu głowy, jakby ktoś mi wyrwał duży pukiel włosów. Byłam torturowana i bita… - mówiła dziewczyna przejmującym głosem, czując spływające, jej po policzkach, łzy. – W końcu jakiś Śmierciożerca, aportował się ze mną przed Hogwart i kopiąc mnie po twarzy, zniknął. T-to było straszne! Myślałam, że tego nie przeżyję, że umrę tam, że… że nigdy cię już Harry nie ujrzę! – krzyknęła na sam koniec, patrząc z żalem i smutkiem na Pottera, który przejął się całą historią.

Harry nie wiedział co myśleć… To wydarzenie sprzed tygodnia… To mógł być ktokolwiek ze śmierciożerców! A on sądził, że to ona! Boże, jaki był głupi!

- Ej… - szepnął mu do ucha Draco. – chyba jej nie wierzysz, co?

- Czuję… czuję, że to co mówi to prawda! Musimy jej uwierzyć.

Malfoy spojrzał na chłopaka ze zrezygnowaniem. Nie miał innego wyjścia.

- Przepraszamy Saori, że tak na ciebie naskoczyliśmy z różdżkami. Nie wiedzieliśmy… Po prostu, podczas twojej nieobecności, pojawiłaś się przed nami, tydzień temu, jako Śmierciożerczyni, mówiąc, że i tak mnie dorwiesz, że Czarny Pan wygra tę wojnę… Ale jednak to nie byłaś ty… - mówił Harry. – Chodź zaprowadzimy cię do naszego salonu. Tam ustalimy co dalej…

Dziewczyna pokiwała jedynie głową na zgodę. Lecz w myślach śmiała się szalenie, że jej plan jak na razie idzie gładko, jak po maśle... _Naiwni… _

Koniec cz.16

CDN

Dzisiejsza notka była dedykowana dla Shet. Z okazji jej za dwu-tygodniowych urodzin, specjalnie obmyśliłam rozdział, by Saori w nim się pojawiła. I dla ciebie Shelyang, będzie we wszystkich najbliższych notkach ;) Najlepszego kochana!


End file.
